Strengthening the relationship
by nightmareking
Summary: First Loud House fanfic. Like I said summaries aren't my strong point. Rated for possible future chapters and title might change as well and selective character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone comments saying how incest is wrong, I already know, but I feel that Lynn, Luan and Luna share a closer relationship to Lincoln than the rest of his sisters are. That and plus this has been floating in my head for a while now. So enjoy. Also selective character bashing.**

Lincoln walked into the crowded gym with his left hand behind his back and saw Ronnie Anne leaning against the far wall with a bored expression on her face. He sighed and walked up to her. He stopped in front of her and Ronnie Anne glared, "What do you want, Lame-o?"

He sighed and pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing two purple roses and Ronnie Anne's eyes widened as the gym died down and everyone looked at them, "Ronnie Anne, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me this weekend."

Ronnie Anne looked shocked as the students around them began whispering to one another. Ronnie Anne grew annoyed and snatched the roses out of Lincoln's hand and threw them on the floor before stomping on them. She looked up and saw the shocked look behind Lincoln's eyes, "Lincoln Loud, I will never go on a date with you. You are rude, gross and totally annoying. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than go out with you."

Everyone around them began laughing and poking fun at Lincoln. He looked at Ronnie Anne and he got ready to say something when the sound of a gun firing overpowered the laughter of the students. Lincoln fell back and everyone began screaming and running around and Ronnie Anne looked in horror as a pool of blood began to form next to Lincoln's body. She looked back to see a crowd of people running out of the gym, "Which one of you bastards did this!" she began chasing after them.

Lincoln groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He began looking around the white room, "This isn't my room," he said in a scratchy voice, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital dude," he looked to his side and saw his sisters Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lily with Lily in Luan's arms, "You had the entire family worried bro,"

Lincoln groaned as he tried to sit up. Lynn placed a hand on his shoulder and she smirked, "Easy Lincoln, you just had a terrible ordeal."

Sighing, Lincoln lay back down, "How long have I been out…and where are the others?"

"A week and mom and dad had to go to work because their bosses called and they would've gotten fired if they hadn't gone in today, Lola and Lana are grounded because they broke mom's vase last night, Lisa's grounded for trying to turn Lily into an experiment subject, Lucy decided to stay home because she started freaking everyone out more than usual a few ago again when we were visiting you and Leni and Lori are babysitting them," Luan answered in one breath, "So now that you're up, you can hear one of my famous jokes."

"Poo-poo," Lily giggled. Luna took Lily off of Luan and walked into the bathroom.

Lincoln looked at Luan and smirked, "So are you going to tell your joke?"

"Oh right, what do we have to have when waiting in the hospital?" she smirked and Lynn and Lincoln looked confused, "Patients."

Lynn groaned and Lincoln chuckled only to groan and hold his side, "Are you okay Lincoln?" Lynn asked worryingly, "What's wrong bro?"

"My side…is killing me," he panted and he looked up with a weak smirk, "Great joke Luan," Luan smiled as Luna walked out of the bathroom holding Lily and a doctor walked into the room.

The doctor looked up and smirked, "Well kid, welcome back to the land of the living." He began reading over several charts, "You had your whole family worried about you, especially these four," Lincoln looked at his sisters and Luna, Luan and Lynn all half smiled while Lily giggled. Lincoln half smiled and the doctor sighed, "Anyway I'm going to have to ask your sisters to step out into the hall for a moment while I explain the extent of the damage from the bullet."

"No," the doctor looked confused, "Look I can't keep secrets from any of my sisters. So they might as well stay,"

The doctor sighed, "Alright, the bullet pierced your lung and to keep you from getting an infection we had to remove it." Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln looked shocked while Lily looked around, "We're going to start you on cardio therapy in a few days to see the extent of the surgery and to see what your limits are going to be."

The four frowned and Luna's phone vibrated. She pulled out of her pocket and looked at it, "Well mom and dad are here to pick us up."

She, Luan and Lynn were about to walk out of the room, "Wait," they stopped and looked back at Lincoln, "Look…I don't want you guys to tell the others or even mom and dad."

"What!" they yelled in unison and Lynn said, "Are you nuts? Of course we're going to tell everyone. They have a right to know."

"I know," Lincoln sighed, "But I'll tell them tomorrow. Let mom and dad know that I want to see everyone tomorrow and I'll tell them then."

The three looked shocked and Luan sighed, "Alright Linc, but you better know what you're doing." Lincoln nodded and his sisters walked up to him and hugged him before they walked out of the room.

Lincoln sighed and the doctor looked at him, "Those sisters of yours care about you a lot." Lincoln nodded, "Well I better get back to work. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Uh…doc," the doctor looked at him, "I uh…I'm not a big fan of hospitals and I was wondering…Lynn, Luan and Luna…I'm closer to them than the rest of my sisters and I really can't be alone so…"

"I'll try to pull some strings and see about letting your sisters stay with you," Lincoln nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

Lincoln lay down and sighed. He looked out the window and sighed again, "I really hope they can stay with me. I hate hospitals more than anything." He yawned, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay like I said in the beginning AN I know that incest is wrong and everything, but I really feel like Lincoln has a stronger bond with his sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn than the rest of them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm borrowing my cousin's computer while mine is in the shop, so please ignore any spelling and grammar errors. This keyboard is tiny. Anyway here's the second chapter for the Loud House fic. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lynn sat on the front porch and sighed, "Well we better get ready for bed and..."

The door opened and their sisters walked outside, "So what's wrong withg Lincoln?" Lori asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll tell you what's wrong tomorrow." Lynn said, "He made us promise not to say anything and let him explain everything."

"But, like we need..."

"Just let him tell you what's wrong with him, Leni!" Luan snapped, "Just drop it right now!" the three of them stood up and walked past their shocked sisters.

The three sat in Luna's and Luan's room with depressed looks on their faces, "This is going to be harder than I thought," Luna sighed, "But Lincoln wants to tell them about his missing lung,"

"Lincoln has a missing lung?" they jumped in a panic and looked back to see Lucy standing in front opf the door, "What's going on you three?"

Lynn growled and stood up. Walking up to Lucy, she began pushing her out of the room, "What's going on is if a certain someone tells the others what she just heard then I'll have a new sparring partner! Now let's go to bed!" she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Luna sighed and shook her head as she lay down on her bed, "Lynn's right, it won't be good if we go visit Lincoln tomorrow dead tired." Luan nodded and lay on her bed and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, the Loud family was getting ready to visit Lincoln. Luna and Luan were in their room when Luan's phone rang, "Hello?...oh hey Linc, what's up?"

" _The ceiling? The sky? Clouds,_ "

Luan smirked and rolled her eyes, "Okay funny man, leave the comedy to me. Anyway what are you calling for? We were just about to leave,"

" _RIght, I talked to my doctoer and well...you know how I hate hospitals so...can you, Luna and Lynn pack some clothes and stay with me while I stay in the hospital please?_ "

Luan looked shocked for a moment and then nodded, "Uh...sure Lincoln, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. Anything else?"

" _Yeah, tell mom and dad to bring my trunks and you three might want to bhring your bathing suits because my fiurst session in my therapy is in the pool._ "

Luan half smiled, "Alright sure, we'll see you later Linc." she hung up and looked at Luna, "Pack some clothes, we're going to be keeping Lincoln company." Before Luna could say anything, Luan walked out of the room and walked down the hall to Lucy's and Lynn's room.

The tweleve walked into the hospital room and saw Lincoln sitting in a wheel chair, "Lincoln!" the twins said in unison and walked up to him, "So who do I have to make use the chipped cup?"

"We could make them eat one of my famous mud pies." Lana smirked.

Lincoln chuckled, "So older sibling, what is the extent of you incident?" Lisa asked.

Looking down and sighing, Lincoln shook his head, "The bullet pierced my lung and they had to remove it." everyone but Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy looked shocked, "I'm going to start cardio therapy to see whatr my limits are going to be and..."

"What?" Rita hissed and her children flinched, "Why didn't the doctor tell me and your father about this? We have a right to know,"

"I know mom, but paitent doctor con..."

"That doesn't make it right," his father sighed, "But it is good to know that you're alive and hopefully nothing too serious happened." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Alright, we need to get to work. You kids stay out of trouble. Remember you're in a hospital." the eleven kids nodded and the two parents walked out of the room.

Lincoln looked around and saw Lori talking on her phone, Leni painting her nails, Luna, Luan and Lynn talking to each other, Lucy reading a book on poetry, Lola and Lana were lying on the bed, watching TV, Lily crawling around the room and Lisa carefully poking him on his side, "Uh...Lisa, what are you doing?"

"Seeing how exactly the human body can servive with a missing vital organ. Now hold still," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes as Lisa continued to poke at his side.

 **Here's the second chapter for this story. I read the reviews and four people want me to add Lucy in the loop. Since I'm using my cousin's computer, she's going to be my cowriter until I get my computer back and I'll discuss it with her. If we can make it work then we'll add her. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red the Pokemon Master: Like I said, I'm cowriting with my cousin until I get my computer back and if we can find a way to make it work we'll add her.**

 **Guest #1: Same thing I said to Red.**

 **Igpay Atinlay Idkay: Yeah, I really didn't mean it to be like that, but whatever.**

 **Guest #2: Same thing I said to Red and Guest #1, I'm cowriting with my cousin and if we can find a way to make it work we'll add her.**

 **Anyway here's the next cahpter. Enjoy.**

Luan walked up to Lincoln while their sisters were either watching TV or talking to each other, "Hey Linc," he looked up and half smiled, "Are you okay? Is your side hurting you or anything?"

"I'm fine Luan, thanks," Luan half smiled and nodded, "And thanks for staying with me while I'm stuck in the hospital,"

"Don't mention it Lincoln, we know how much you hate hospitals,"

Lincoln nodded and they heard Lily thorwing up, "Lily!" they looked up and saw that Lily had threw up on Lori's shirt. She stood up and sighed, "I guess we beter get home. I can't go around with puke on me." she picked up Lily and she, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa walked out of the room. Looking back, they saw Luna, Luan and Lynn were still in the room, "Aren't yuo three coming?"

"We're keeping Lincoln company," Lynn answered, "Mom and dad already said it was okay and he asked his doctor,"

The seven loooked confused and Luna smirked, "Don't worry, we're just going to keep our little bro company and we'll see you dudes when he gets out of here."

"Like okay," Leni arched a brow and the seven of them left.

Lynn jumped on the bed and started flipping through the channels while Luna and Luan sat on the chairs in the room. The three of them quietly argued over the remote and Lincoln half smiled until they heard the door open. Looking up they saw Bobby and Ronnie Anne enter the room, "Hey lame-o,"

Lincoln's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing here?" his sisters and Bobby looked shocked while Ronnie Anne frowned, "In case you forgot, I didn't hit my head, I was shot in the side and I didn't forget that day of the shooting."

"Wait what are you talking about dude?" Luna asked.

"Yeah little Loud, what's going on?" Bobby questioned.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I asked your sister out to the dance last week and she completely took it out of proportion and said a few insulting things. After that I was shot...by the way does anyone know who did it?"

"No," Luan answered and Lincoln looked at her, "But what do you mean Ronnie Anne insulted you, Linc?"

"Just drop it, okay?" he looked at the Santiago siblings, "Bobby, Lori and the others went home, so if you're looking for her...well you know where to go and please take your sister with you." Bobby was stunned and slowly nodded as he led Ronnie Anne out of the room.

Lincoln frowned and the three looked at him and Lynn crosed her arms, "Alright what happened?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "What do you mean she insulted you just becuase you asked her out?"

"That's what happened," he sighed. "I asked her to the dance and she obviously cared about her tough girl reputation that she'll act...well the way I acted towards her a few months ago." he frowned and his sisters looked concerned, "And a short time after that I was shot."

"Which is why we're here," they looked up and saw two officers walking into the room, "My name's Officer Johnson and this is my partner Officer Paris and we were wondering if you can tell us what happened that day."

"Uh all I know is after being rejected by Ronnie Anne I was shot and I have no idea who would want to do that." they looked at him with questionable looks, "Can't you guys look at the cameras in the school or something?"

"We tried," Officer Paris explained, "Whoever it was is smart. They stayed hidden in the shadows and when the students started running, the shooter took that time to escape." Lincoln frowned and his sisters looked at him, "Don't worry kid, this was an attempted murder so rather we find whoever did this tomorrow or in a year, they'll still get in trouble."

Lincoln nodded, "Alright, we're sorry to have waste your time," Officer Johnson said, "When we get any new evidence we'll let you know." the four siblings nodded and the two officers walked out of the room.

Lynn, Luna and Luan stood up and stereched, "We're going to get a few drinks," Luna said and Lincoln looked at them, "Don't worry, one of us will stay in here with you." she and Lynn walked out of the room and Luan walked up to him and sat on his lap.

Hios eyes widened, "Uh...are you okay Luan? You know the bed is avalible and there are a few chairs too."

"I know, but I want to spend some time with my brother." Luan smirked, "Anyway why didn't you say anything yesterday about Ronnie Anne?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I could care less about the whole thing involving Ronnie Anne," Luan frowned and Lincoln hugged her, "And thanks again for staying with me,"

Luan softly smiled and hugged him back, "Don't worry about it Lincoln, wouldn't want you to die of boredom in this place." they looked up and continued watching TV with Luan resting her head on top of Lincoln's head.

 **Here's the next chapter and in the next update are going to be a little...well wait and see. I'm still discussing everything with my cousin about Lucy and everything. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've discussed it with my cousin and we agreed that no other sister will be added at the moment. Maybe in a future update, but at the moment it'll just be the three that I picked. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on the bed with Lynn beside him and Luna and Luan sitting on the chairs. The three looked at their younger brother while he watched TV. He looked at them in confusion and arched a brow, "What?"

"Why aren't you freaking out dude?" Luna asked and Lincoln tilted his head to the side, "You were shot, you're missing a lung, which could cut your life spand by at least twenty years and you're all calm like it's nothing."

"Nah," he looked back at the TV, "They have me on way too many pain killers right now. Once I get out of here, the shock will hit me and I'll worry about it then."

"If you say so," Luan sighed, "But we better get to bed if you want to make your therapy tomorrow." Lincoln nodded and turned the TV off as Luan and Luna lounged back against the chairs and Lynn scooted closer to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Uh...what are you doing Lynn?"

"What," she smirked, "There's only two chairs in here, so we're going to take turns sleeping next to you on this comfy bed," she laid down and yawned, "Goodnight Lincoln," Lincoln rolled his eyes and laid down before falling asleep.

Lincoln sat on his bed and slipped his trunks under his hospital gown. He looked towards the bathroom door and called, "Are you three ready? I need to get to therapy," the door opened and the three walked out wearing thier bathing suits, "Great, let's go,"

"Uh Linc, are you planning on wearing that to therapy?" Luan asked and he looked down before shrugging and took the hospital gown off.

The girls' eyes widened at the sight of the scar. The scar traveled from his left collar bone down to the end of his ribcage and they saw a small circular scar in the center, "Lincoln, bro, how can you not be in pain?" Luna asked and Lincoln looked down.

"Damn, that's a big scar," he looked up with a somber look on his face, "Well let's go," They looked shocked as he walked past them. They shook their heads and started following him.

Enter the room, the four siblings saw an in-ground pool and a nurse standing in front of it. The nurse looked back and softly smiled, "Hello, you must be Lincoln." Lincoln nodded, "I'm nurse Jackie," she looked at the three, "Who are these three?"

"My uh...my sisters, I asked them to be here with me."

"Okay," she handed Lincoln a tube, "Okay Lincoln, I'm going to need you to blow into this," Lincoln nodded and did as he was instructed.

After a few minutes, the nurse took the tube off of him, "Alright, now I'm going to have you get in the pool. I want you to swim up to the other end and then back and if you can't just tell me." Lincoln nodded and Jackie looked at the three sisters, "You three can wait on the bench," they nodded and walked away as Jackie and Lincoln walked up to the pool.

Lincoln walked up to the edge of the pool before sighing and pencil dived in. He resurfaced and panted, "Okay Lincoln, just swim up and then back." Lincoln looked back and nodded before he started swiming.

He touched the edge of the pool before turning around and began swimming back. He made it halfway when he stopped and started panting, "Are you okay, Lincoln?" Lynn called, concern in her voice.

He looked at his sisters with a weak smirk and nodded, "Yeah, just needed to take a break," he looked forward and started swimming again.

He touched the edge of the pool and panted, "Okay, I want you to hold your breath and go under for as long as you can." Lincoln nodded before taking a deep breath and went under the water.

Twenty seconds later, he resurfaced, panting, "How'd I do?"

"Twenty seconds," Lincoln frowened, "Okay, you can get out now." Lincoln nodded and climbed out of the pool, "Here," she handed him another tube, "You know what to do," Lincoln took the tube and started blowing into it while Jackie wrote everything down.

He soon finished and handed it back to her. She took the tube and looked at it before writing something down and shook her head, "Well Lincoln, I'm sure you know with the loss of your lung with put strain on the other," Lincoln nodded, "It looks like you'll be having similar problems to that of a person who has asthmea, but we'll know at the end of your last session. I'll see you later today,"

"Okay, thanks," Lincoln said and he and his sisters walked away.

While the four down the halls, Lincoln looked at his sisters and lightly smirked, "Sorry," they looked at him in confusion, "I made you guys bring your bathing suits and you didn't even get a chance to get in the pool."

"Don't worry about it Lincoln," Lynn smirked, "It was nice enough of you to try and invite us."

"Yeah bro," Luna chimed in, "It wasn't a problem,"

"Yeah," Luan voiced, "But we better get back to your room before the others show up." Lincoln nodded and the four of them continued to walk down the hall.

 **Okay, here's the next chapter and like I said in the beginning AN that no other sister will be added at the moment, but I might add one or two more in a future update. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**QuestionMark: I try to make time for writting all of my stories. I put some on hold for longer than others.**

 **venomsdragon14: Thanks and good to know.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and keep reading for more.**

 **MajinAppule66: Whoa, calm down dude, more is coming and the lemons will be coming too.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln walked into the hospital room and saw Clyde and his dads stand in the middle of the room. Clyde looked back and smiled, "Lincoln, how are you feeling buddy?"

"You know, as good as you can feel after being shot," Lincoln chuckled and his sisters and best friend looked concerned, "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"What, I need a reason to see my best friend?" Lincoln looked confused, "Anyway me and my dads were going to visit my nana and decided to see how you were doing after your incident and your missing lung."

"Wait how do you know about his missing lung?" Lynn asked as she arched a brow and everyone looked at him.

Clyde shrugged his shoulder, "Lori told Bobby, who told Ronnie Anne and she told me," the four siblings looked at him, "Well we better hurry if we want to make it to my nana's house before rush hour." the McBride family quickly walked out of the room, leaving the four confused.

While Lincoln scratched the side of his head, his sisters walked into the bathroom to change out of their bathing suits. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I don't have time to think about this. I need to get out of these wet trunks before I get sick." he walked up to the bed, grabbed the hospital gown and a pair of boxers before walking into the bathroom.

Lincoln looked up and his eyes widened and his face turned red when he saw Luna, Luan and Lynn staring at him in shock, all three of them standing naked in the room. Their eyes traveled down and their faces began turning red, "Uh...do you mind, Linc!" Luan yelled and Lincoln quickly closed the door.

The three started to put their clothes on and Luna shook her head, "I didn't know our bro was that big," the two looked at her, "Damn shame he's our brother."

"Luna are you crazy?" Lynn quietly hissed, "He's our brother and you're thinking of...well...yeah and...maybe we can talk about this later," Luna and Luan looked at her.

Luna and Lynn looked at Luan and saw her biting her lip and rubbing her breasts. She looked at them and sighed, "Okay fine, I'm thinking it too. But can you blame me?" she shook her head, "We're going to hell, aren't we?" the two shrugged their shoulders and the three of them finished getting dressed.

They soon walked out of the bathroom as the others walked into the room. The three looked at Lincoln and saw him look away as his face began to turn red. Their faces turned red and looked away as well, "So how was it spending a night in the hospital guys?" Leni broke the tention.

"Fine," Luna answered, refusing to look back. She looked at Lori, "Lori, did you tell Bobby about Lincoln's lung?" Lori arched a brow and looked confused, "Clyde and his dads were here a few minutes ago and he knew about Lincoln's lung."

"Well he didn't hear it from any of us." Lori shrugged her shoulders, "I literally wouldn't tell anyone out of the family unless it was okay with Lincoln." Lori looked at Lincoln and Lincoln looked confused, "Do you think someone else could've told him?"

"I don't know," Lincoln sighed, "But hey, let's not worry about that right now. Let's watch some TV,"

"Yeah," Lola smiled, "They're having a marathon of Dream Boat." she and Lana raced to the bed and started fighting over the remote.

Lucy walked up to them and took the remote, "Hey!"

"We're watching The Vampires Dinisty," she looked up and turned the TV on.

Everyone began arguing over the remote while Luna, Luan and Lynn glared at Lincoln and felt their face began to heat up and their panties start to get wet. Luan licked her lips and whispered to the other two, "Maybe this won't be bad," they looked at her, "He wouldn't have gotten hard if he didn't like what he saw."

"What are you saying?" Luna quietly hissed and looked at Lincoln before looking back at Luan, "What...what are you suggesting?"

"Well...we liked seeing him that hard and he liked seeing us naked so...we're already going to hell for liking it so why not enjoy it." their eyes widened and their mouths hung opened, "We can think of a way to do this without geting in trouble with mom and dad or the others and without arguing with each other."

They looked at each other and then back at Luan in shock. The three of them looked at Lincoln and saw him staring out of the window. Lynn sighed and the two looked at her. SHe looked at them and shook her head, "You know if we do this and get caught we're going to get in a lot of trouble, right?"

"Yeah dudes, but Luan is right, we liked seeing him like that and he liked seeing us like that." Luna half smiled and turned her back towards Lincoln and the two looked at her, "We can keep it a secret, not even mention at our secrets' club. We'll talk to Lincoln when he isn't high off of the pain killers and see what he thinks about this."

The air between three grew still as their sisters continued to fight over the remote. Lynn sighed and shook her head, "If we're really doing this then I think we should have a few rules." the two nodded, "We can't argue over who gets him first, we can't sabotage each other's night with him and we have to be completely honest with each other."

They stared at her for a few minutes and Luan sighed, "Fine, deal,"

"Deal," Luna chimed in.

Lynn smirked and nodded, "Alright, we got ourselves a deal." she looked at her sisters fighting over the remote, "But none of those rules apply to the remote." the three of them walked towards their sisters and started to argue over the remote as well.

Lincoln looked at his sisters and sighed before shaking his head and looked out the window, "I didn't mean to walk in on them like that...but they...I know I'm going to hell for saying this, but they looked sexy naked...who am I kiding, they always look good and...goddamn it," he propped up his head on his hand and frowned, "We're going to have to talk about this when the others leave tonight." he looked back at his sisters and saw they had finished arguing over the remote and were currantly watching Dream Boat.

 **Okay things are starting to heat up between the four. Like I said in the last chapter, I might add one or two more sisters in a future chapter and that has a high chance of happening.\, but please don't get upset if I don't add anyone else. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**biginferno: Thanks and we'll see what happens in future updates.**

 **Omega Ultra, Taking that as a win and I work in weird ways sometimes, so yeah, that happens.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh...okay, right?**

 **Jonajovel: Well thanks and like I said to biginferno that it might and it might not happen. Keep reading though.**

 **AbaddonDark: Okay, I'm still thinking about adding another so it might not happen.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and the answers will be answered soon.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: Uh, okay? That's your opinion and everything so I won't judge. And like I said a few times already I'm still thinking about it and so far it doesn't look like it's going to happen.**

 **novice novel writer: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Anyway enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

The Loud siblings walked out of the room and down the hall. Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln refused to look at each other and the others looked confused, "So uh...I thoguht you were supposed to go swimming today, Lincoln." Lori broke the thick tention growing between the eleven of them.

Lincoln shook his head, "I went this morning. Now they're putting me on a treadmill this time,"

Lucy hummed, "Well it looks like Lynn is going to have some compitition when you get out of here."

The four looked shocked and way from their siblings. Leni looked at them and arched a brow, "Like are you guys okay?"

"We're fine but we better hurry up before Lincoln gets in trouble." Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln hurried their pace while their sisters looked at each other in confusion before following them.

The eleven Loud children entered a room and the nurse looked up in confusion, "More sisters?" Lincoln slowly nodded and the nurse sighed as she shook his head and whispered under her breath, "Their parents need to learn about protection." she walked up to Lincoln and handed him a tube, "You know the drill." Lincoln nodded and took the tube and began blowing into it as the nurse beagn writting things down.

Lincoln soon stopped and panted as he handed the tube back to the nurse. She set the tube aside and picked up some wires before looking back at Lincoln, "Alright Lincoln I need you to remove you shirt so I can attach the heart monitor and we'll put you on the treadmill." Luna's, Luan's, Lynn's and Lincoln's eyes widened and thier sisters narrowed their eyes, "Is something wrong?"

Lincoln shook his head, "Uh no...everything is uh...everything is fine," he took his shirt off and threw it aside.

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lily stared at the scar in shock while Luna, Luan and Lynn looked away as their faces began to heat up. Jackie hook the heart monitor up to Lincoln's chest and backed away, "Okay, now if you can step on to the treadmill." Lincoln nodded and walked past her. Stepping on the treadmill, Jackie turned the heart monitor on and looked back at Lincoln, "Whenever you're ready." Lincoln sighed and nodded before he started to run.

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa watched as Lincoln ran on the treadmill while Luna, Luan and Lynn kept from looking up and Lily looked around and giggled. Jackie kept an eye on the monitor and began writting everything down on the clipboard.

Lincoln began panting and sweating as the monitor began flashing, "Okay Lincoln, you can stop." Lincoln stopped running, doubled over and began panting as sweat ran down his face and soon began coughing.

His sisters looked at him with worried expressions on their faces and Jackie wrote something down on her clipboard. She picked up a cup of water and walked over to Lincoln, "Here," he took the cup and drank it without a problem. Jackie turned and picked up the tube again and looked back at Lincoln, "One more time," Lincoln handed her the empty cup and took the tube off of her before he began blowing into it.

His sisters continued to watch him while Jackie hummed and wrote something down. Lincoln soon stopped and panted as he handed the tube back to Jackie, "No more," Jackie hummed and wrote something down again before taking the tube off of Lincoln.

Lincoln took the heart monitor connections off of his chest, turned and walked towards his sisters. Picking up his shirt, he put it on and Jackie walked up to them, "Well after your first session and then this one you're still breathing like someone who has asthmea." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "You're next session will be tonight," Lincoln frowned, "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious, just some simple exurcises."

"Okay," Lincoln sighed and nodded before he and his sisters turned and walked away.

While the eleven siblings walked down the hall, Lori hurried her paced and stood in front of Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln and crossed her arms, "Alright you four what's going on?" they looked at her with confused looks on thier faces, "Luna, Luan and Lynn kept looking away from Lincoln the entire time he was on that treadmill and why didn't any of you tell us about Lincoln's scar?"

The four of them frowned and Luan sighed, "Look, we just had an embarrassing moment earlier today and we don't want to talk about it."

"And the scar?" Lola inquired.

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "I didn't think it was a big deal," his sisters stared at him in disbelief, "It was a complete shock to Luna, Luan, Lynn and myself and plus I'm still a little high from the pain killers that it sort of slipped my mind."

Everyone stared at him and frowned as he looked towards the floor. Leni sighed and walked up to him and hugged him. Lincoln looked up in wide-eyed and whispered, "What is happening?"

Leni backed away from him and looked at him with a serious look on her face, "Don't keep something like this a secret from us. We're your sisters Linky,"

Lincoln looked shocked, "She's right little bro," Lori walked up behind Leni, "You should've told us when we got here and not when you were finished your session." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Alright let's get back to the room and continue watching Dream Boat." the ten sisters began walking away of Lincoln and he half smiled and shook his head before following his sisters.

Lincoln entered the room and saw Lola, Lana and Lisa sitting on the end of the bed, Leni laying on the bed with Lily, Luna and Lynn sitting on the chairs and Luan and Lucy sitting on the windowsill, all ten of them watching the TV. Lincoln sighed and walked past his sisters and sat on the wheelchair and looked up at the TV.

 **And here's the next chapter. I had no idea where I was going with it when I started writing it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The PhantomHokage: Thanks and probably never.**

 **Questionmark: In the next few chapters, don't worry.**

 **Shadow: Good to know and yeah, I have something planned for Ronnie Anne in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily left the hospital room and walked down the hall. Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat quietly in the room for a few moments before Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Well I better get to therapy." he walked out of the room and his sisters followed him.

The four of them entered the room and Jackie looked up in confusion, "Visiting hours are over so why are your sisters still here?"

"They're keeping me company during my stay." Lincoln answered, "The doctor said it was fine." Jackie sighed and shook her head before handing Lincoln a tube. Lincoln took the tube and began blowing into it and Jackie began writing something down while Luna, Luan and Lynn watched their brother.

Lincoln soon stopped and handed the tube back to Jackie. Jackie took the tube and set it on the table next to her, "Okay Lincoln, I want you to try and do ten push ups." Lincoln nodded before getting on the floor and started doing push ups.

Lincoln soon finished and panted as he stood up. Jackie hummed and wrote something down on her clipboard, "Okay, now I want you to do as many jumping jacks as you can." Lincoln groaned and nodded before he started doing the jumping jacks.

After doing fifteen jumping jacks, Lincoln stopped and Jackie nodded and wrote something down, "Are you okay, bro?" he looked back at his sisters, "You look like you having problems breathing.

Lincoln coughed and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, just need a minute to catch my breath." his sisters frowned and slightly nodded.

"Okay Lincoln, one more thing and you're done tonight," they looked back at Jackie, "Just do some mild stretches and then I'm going to have you blow into the tube again." Lincoln sighed and nodded before he started stretching.

He soon finished and Jackie handed him the tube again. nLincoln took the tube and started blowing into it while Jackie wrote something down. He stopped and panted as he handed the tube back to Jackie. Jackie took the tube and placed it back on the table, "Okay Lincoln, that's all for today." she wrote something down again, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at ten for your next session," Lincoln nodded before he and his sisters walked out of the room.

The four of them walked down the hall and Lincoln heard his sisters whispering to each other. He looked at them in confusion, "Are you guys okay?" they stopped and looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

They shook their heads and Luan answered, "Everything's fine Linc, we're just talking about something." Lincoln arched a brow, "Don't worry Lincoln, we'll tell you what's going on as soon as you get out of here." Lincoln sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the hall.

The four entered the room and their eyes widened when they saw Ronnie Anne sitting on the bed and looking at them, "What are you doing here?" Lynn hissed, "Didn't you cause our brother enough trouble when you rejected him the day he was shot!"

"Lynn, please," she looked back at Lincoln in shock, "We're in a hospital and if you yell you'll get yourself in trouble." Lynn frowned and Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne, "So what are you doing here and how did you get in after visiting hours?"

Ronnie Anne frowned and sighed, "My uncle works as a part-time nurse here and I asked him to bring me tonight so I can see my friend and I want to talk to you," she looked at his sisters adn then back to Lincoln, "Alone...if we can."

"What," Lincoln's sisters hissed in unison, causing Ronnie Anne to flinched, "No, no..."

"Deal," they looked at Lincoln in shock. Lincoln looked at his sisters and sighed as he shook his head, "C'mon guys, I'm on way too many pain killers right now and not in the mood for any fights." they frowned and nodded before glaring at Ronnie Anne and slowly backed out of the room.

The three stood in the hallway and Luan crossed her arms, "She's going to ruin everything for us." Luna and Lynn looked at her, "It was just going to be the three of us with Lincoln, but she's just going to take him away and then hurt him again."

"Luan," Luna quietly hissed and looked around before looking back at her, "You can't say things like that out loud." Luan frowned and looked away, "And besides we need to know if Lincoln's cool with this and not scare him away." the two sighed and nodded in agreement.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln stood in the room in silence. Lincoln sighed and Ronnie Anne looked at him, "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Look Loud...about that day...I...I didn't mean it," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne sannk down onto the bed. Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne sighed, "I was just shocked then you'd be some bold to ask me like that and I acted like an ass," Lincoln walked up to her and Ronnie Anne continued, "And thinking about it now, if I had accepted your offer then you probably wouldn't have been shot."

"Ronnie Anne...are you...do you blame yourself for all of this?" Ronnie Anne looked away and slighlty nodded, "Ronnie Anne what happened that day was a complete act of random violence, you didn't tell someone to shoot me and you didn't pull the trigger." he walked up to her and sat down next to her, "You shouldn't balme yourself over something you had no control over."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "You're a lot calmer than you were yesterday."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said I'm on way too many pain killers right now." Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded, "Okay, so is your uncle taking you home?"

"No," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne sighed, "He doesn't get done until two and my parents won't come pick me up and Bobby won't pick me up so...I was wondering if...you could...let me stay for the night," Lincoln sighed and nodded and Ronnie Anne smiled, "Thanks Lame-o," Lincoln nodded and stood up and walked towards the door.

Opening it, he allowed his sisters to step in. The walked past him and up to Ronnie Anne and Lynn asked, "Ronnie Anne can we talk to you over here?" she picked her up and pulled her towards the far corner.

She looked at the three and Luna quietly hissed, "Leave him alone," Ronnie Anne looked confused, "You're just going to hurt Lincoln again so do us a favor and stay away from him."

"What's going on and why are you three acting more like jealous girlfriends than older sisters?" their eyes widened and their faces began to burn, "Oh my god, you guys are...that's disgusting."

"At least we won't hurt him," Luan hissed, "And we're going to talk to him about this when he gets out of here and if he agrees to it then we're all dating him." Ronnie Anne frowned and looked down, "Now just leave him alone and everything will be fine."

They turned and got ready to walk away from her, "Wait," they stopped and looked back at Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne frowned and looked away, "If uh...I apologized to Lincoln and he said I shouldn't blame myself about the shooting and...well...I won't tell anyone if you...let me join you guys?"

The three narrowed their eyes and looked at each other. They looked back at Ronnie Anne and Lynn sighed, "We'll talk about it in a few days," Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded, "Tonight Luna and I are going to sleep on the chairs, Luan is going to sleep next to Lincoln and you're going..."

"I'll sleep on the wheelchair," they looked at her in confusion, "My uncle isn't getting done until late and my parents and Bobby can't pick me up."

The three sisters groaned and shook their heads, "Fine," Luna siad, "But if you try anything that might hurt Lincoln and you're out of here." Ronnie Anne slowly nodded, "Alright, we beeter get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow and Lincoln has therapy." they turned and walked back to Lincoln.

Lincoln and Luan laid down on the bed, Lynn and Luna sat on the chairs and Ronnie Anne sat on the wheelchair. The five of them loudly yawned and slowly fell asleep. Luan wrapped her arms around Lincoln's torso and a small smile formed on her lips as the five of them soundly slept.

 **Okay here's the next chapter. Some talking between Ronnie Anne and Lincoln happened and there's a possibility that she's going to be added into the harem. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Haziq: Uh...she might...probably...or not.**

 **Shadow: Thanks and I wanted to add some drama so yeah.**

 **Guest: Uh...well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and I'm not sure what I'm doing with it yet.**

 **AbaddonDark: Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: Thanks and I already discussed it with my cousins and no other sisters are going to be added at the moment, but Ronnie Anne might be added.**

 **Questionmark: It will be reavel shortly.**

 **Anyway I'm going to fastforward this to when he goes home so enjoy.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in the family's van as their parents drove back to the house in silence. The three looked at their brother and Luna asked, "So what did the nurse say about you only having one lung, dude?"

They stared at him and his parents ooked back in the rearview mirror. He sighed and shook his head, "She said that I'm going to have to be careful and if I feel like I'm overdoing it then I need to stop." he looked at Lynn and slightly smirked, "So it looks like you're going to lose your sparring partner."

Lynn smirked and lightly punched his arm, "Don't worry about it Lincoln, as long as you're safe that's all we can ask for." Lincoln smirked and nodded as the ride home went silent once again.

The six entered the house and Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Bobby and Ronnie Anne and their staring at them, "Welcome home, Lincoln!" all his sisters, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, their parents and his parents shouted in unison.

Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks guys,"

"Don't mention it little bro," Lori smiled, "It's good to have you home, now let's celebrate!" she turned the radio on and everyone cheered as they began celebrating.

Ronnie Anne spotted Luna, Luan and Lynn and they nodded to her. She looked back and saw Lincoln playing with Lily. She looked back to the three and nodded before walking up to them.

The four of them walked up the stairs and went into Luna's and Luan's room. Ronnie Anne closed the door behind her and looked at the three with a confused expression crossing her face, "So what do you guys want? I thought we were supposed to be celebrating,"

"Relax, dudette," Luna sat down and crossed her arms, "We've been talking for the past few days and the four of are going to talk to Lincoln a little after the party or probably tomorrow and see what happens from there."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, "Wait, you guys are serious about this? You're going to let me join you guys?"

"If it's okay with Lincoln," Luan answered.

Lynn cracked her knuckles and glared at Ronnie Anne, "But if you do anything that could hurt him then you're going to have to deal with us." Ronnie Anne looked shocked as she nodded, "Okay, we better go back to the party," the others nodded in agreement and walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

The celebration slowly died down and Ronnie Anne's parents left and the other two parents went to their room, leaving the Loud children and the Santiago siblings in the living room alone. Bobby laced his arm around Lori and she laid her head on his chest.

Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily laid on the floor while Lucy sat on the arm of the couch and Leni sat on the other side of Bobby. Lincoln leaned against the couch with Luan resting her head on his right shoulder, Lynn resting her head on his left shoulder and Ronnie Anne and Luna resting their heads on his lap as the thirteen of them watched TV in silence.

The movie they were watching had ended and Lola and Lana stood up, "Well I'm going to bed," Lola yawned, "I need to get my beauty sleep."

"And I need to get Izzy into his cage before he claws my bed apart." the two headed towards the stairs and started walking up them.

Lisa stood up and picked Lily up before heading towards the stairs and walked up them. Lucy took a deep breath before standing up, "Well if I want Edwin to bite me in my sleep I better get up to bed." she turned and walked away from the others.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Leni yawned before standing up and walked up the stairs.

Lori stood up and stertched, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late," she looked down at B obby, "C'mon Bobby, we have school tomorrow."

"Coming babe," Bobby stood up and the two of them walked up the stairs and into Lori's and Leni's room.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at each other in silence before looking at Lincoln, "Hey Linc, do you have a second?" Luan asked and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "Well uh...how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lincoln sounded confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Are you still high from the pain killers?" Luna asked and Lincoln looked confused before he slowly nodded, "That's good, we were just worried about you."

"Okay, well I'm not high and they did give me some medcine for pain, but it's not as strong as the medcine I had when I was in the hospital." he looked at Ronnie Anne, "You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll stay down here."

"Uh...thanks lame-o," she, Luna, Luan and Lynn stood up and started walking towards the stairs, "Well goodnight," Lincoln nodded as he watched them walk up the stairs and he laid down on the couch.

The four reached the top of the stairs and Lynn quietly hissed, "What the hell? We had the perfect opprotunity to tell him and you just asked if he was high?"

"Let him rest for the day," Luna sighed, "He just got home and we don't want to send him into shock if we tell him." she started walking towards hers and Luan's room, "Anyway we better get to bed. We have school tomorrow," the others nodded as Luan followed Luna to their room and Lynn went to hers and Lucy's room and Ronnie Anne walked down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Ronnie Anne lay on the bed with her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, "It was nice of them to invite me to join them...and it was nice of the lame-o to let me use his bed tonight." she turned on her side, facing the far wall and sighed deeply, "I hope we find out who shot him soon and make them pay." she yawned and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay things are going to start to heat up in the upcoming chapters and in a few chapters the shooter is going to be revealed. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sir Starcoshipper: You think it was one of them huh? Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Guest: Yeah, they're going to have some time together.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **GamerMan27: I update this and some of my other stories when I can and I put them on hold when I need to.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down the street, heading towards school. Lincoln stopped and looked back and noticed Lynn, Luan and Luna following them. Confused, he turned around and arched a brow, "What are you guys doing? You don't go to our school,"

"Well we actually want to talk to you before we go to school, Linc," Luan answered.

Lincoln looked confused and nodded before looking at Ronnie Anne, "I'll see you at school,"

"Uh...she needs to talk to you too, bro," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Luna sighed, "Okay...do you remember what happened after your first therapy session?" hers, Luan's, Lynn's and Lincoln's faces turned red and Lincoln slightly nodded, "Well...we're uh...we are going to...you see..."

"We saw that you liked what you saw and we liked what we saw, dude," Lynn blurted out and Lincoln looked shocked, "So we were talking and well...the four of us are already going to hell for liking it so we decided why not enjoy it." the air bettern the five of them grew thick with tention, "And Ronnie Anne wants to join us too...so uh...yeah,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head and the four girls frowned. He looked at his sisters, "You know if we do this and if the others or mom and dad find out we're going to be in trouble, right?"

"We got it planned out so they'll never know," Luan assured, "When we're around them we'll act normal and when we're alone we'll be a little more than siblings."

Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne spoke, "So what do you say lame-o? Do you think this could work or not?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I think this could work. I mean Luna, Luan, Lynn and I are going to hell for liking what we saw so the four of us might as well enjoy it a little."

The four girls smirked and Lynn sighed, "Alright, cool," she, Luan and Luna turned and started walking in the opposite direction, "We'll see you two later. Have a goo day," Lincoln and Ronnie Anne nodded and started walking to school again.

The students sat in class with their eyes focused on their tests, "Psst, Lincoln," Lincoln heard Clyde say, "Lincoln, buddy, over here." Lincoln ignored him and continued doing his work, "Lincoln,"

"What," Linchol hissed and Clyde flinched, "I'm trying to do my work. What is it Clyde?"

"I was just going to ask how are you feeling, buddy."

Lincoln groaned and rolled his eyes before looking back down at his test, "Fine, now let me finish this test." Clyde hummed and focused on his test as well.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and out their tests on the teacher's desk before walking out of the classroom.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat at a table in the cafeiteria and laughed as they joked with one another, "Hey Lincoln," they looked up and saw Clyde sitting down at the table, "So are we one for the arcade tonight or what?"

"Can't, I'm busy," Clyde frowned, "And by the way Lori never told Bobby about my missing lung so how did you find out, Clyde?"

The two stared at Clyde and he sighed, "Okay, I overheard some rumors floating around. Some said that you lost a lung, some siad that you were dead and some said that you wouldn't be able to walk again," the two arched a brow at him, "But I'm glad you're okay buddy,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, thanks Clyde," he turned his attention to Ronnie Anne and the two of them started walking to one another again, completely ignoring Clyde.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down the street and up to the Loud house. Stepping inside they saw Lori sitting on the couch on her phone with Leni sitting next to her, looking through a fashion magazine, Lucy was sitting on the floor reading her book of poems, Lola and Lana were arguing over a jump rope. Lisa was working on her studies and Lily was running the room, waving her diaper in the air. Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and nodded towards the stairs and Ronnie Anne nodded before the two of them walked past the living room and up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they saw Luna poking her head out of her bedroom, "Hey dudes, over here," they looked at each other before they walked up to her and into the room.

Once they entered the room, Luna closed the door and Luan and Lynn looked up and Lynn smirked, "Okay, now we can discuss the order on who gets Lincoln first."

Lincoln arched a brow and looked at his sisters and Ronnie Anne, "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Sorry Linc, but the three of us already talked and we think that the order should be the same as it was in the hospital. So first is Lynn, then me, Luna and then Ronnie Anne," Luan looked at Ronnie Anne, "Are you okay with that?"

Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah sure, whatever."

"Cool," Luna looked at Lincoln, "What about you bro? Is that order cool with you?"

"I guess, so we're starting tonight?" his sisters nodded and Lincoln looked at Lynn, "So we'll go out after we're finished homework and just let mom and dad know that we're going to do some sibling bonding, cool?" Lynn half smiled and nodded as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked out of the room and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat crossed leg on the bed, facing each other with their books on their laps, "So then the answer would be C, during the Revolution,"

Ronnie Anne smiled and rolled her eyes before closing her book and standing, "Well I better get home and you better get ready."

"I'll walk you out," Lincoln stood up and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking outside the door, Lincoln smiled, "See you tomorrow," he swiftly kissed her cheek and ran back inside and closed the door.

Ronnie Anne touched her cheek in shock before lightly smiling and turning around and walking down the street.

 **Next chapter's going to be his date with Lynn. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The PhantomHokage: Thanks and keeping reading to find out.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: Yeah that probably would've been a better reaction, but hey.**

 **Murphy D. Mayhem: You think you know huh? Well keep reading to see if you're right and thanks.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lynn and Lincoln walked out of the house and down the street without a problem. Reaching the end of the street, Lynn looked at Lincoln and arched a brow, "So we're are we going?"

"Well there's a amature game at the gym so I thought we'd go see that," Lynn tilted her head to the side, "But if you want to do something else then..."

"Are you kidding," Lynn smirked, "It might be fun to watch those idiots run into each other." she grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him away, "Let's go," Lincoln sighed and half smiled as he followed his sister down the street.

Lynn and Lincoln along with a few other people sat on chairs, watching the two teams run up and down the court. Lynn groaned and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "These pansies have no idea how to play. They're just tossing the ball around like a rag doll. Put me in, reff!" Lincoln chuckled and he rubbed Lynn's back, "I can do better than all of them."

"I know Lynn," Lynn sighed and slumped back onto the seat, "But I told you this was amature basketball not pro,"

"I guess," she sighed again and looked at Lincoln, "So why are we here?" Lincoln arched a brow, "You hate sports, so why did you bring us here?"

Lincoln sighed and continued to watch the game, "Well you enjoy sports and I wanted to do something that you like." he looked over at her, "It's only right, right? You, Luan, Luna and Ronnie Anne are doing this for me, so the least I can do is try and enjoy you favorite things."

"Got shot, lost a lung and you're as nobel as ever," Lynn smirked and lightly punched his arm, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and smirked as Lynn continued to watch the game.

The final whistle blew with the score 24 to 21 and the two teams congradulated one another. Lynn and Lincoln stood and stretched before Lincoln checked the time, "Still a little early. Want to grab some pizza?"

"Yeah, I could use a couple of slices," the two turned and headed towards the exit.

The two sat at a table laughing and talking with one another. They stopped laughing and panted and Lynn coughed, "I still say that reff should've put me in. I would've shown those guys how to really play."

"Yeah, I know Lynn," Lincoln smirked, "But you're not on either team and it was an amature game." Lynn playfully pouted and nodded, "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah and thanks," Lincoln arched a brow, "You're going to be nejoying some comedy for Luan, rock music for Luna, whatever Ronnie Anne likes for her and sports for me."

"Well like I said it's the very least I could do for you guys," Lynn half smiled and nodded as the two of them ate their pizza.

The two walked through the door and quietly closed the door behind them before silently walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Luna and Luan poked their heads out of their room, "Hey Lynn," they looked back, "Over here,"

Lynn nodded and looked at Lincoln, "I'll be in your room in a few minutes." Lincoln arched a brow and shook his head in confusion, "Oh we forgot to tell you that whoever has you gets to spend the entire night with you." she punched him across the arm, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Lincoln sighed and nodded before turning and walked towards his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed and yawned as the door opened. He looked up and saw Lynn enter his room wearing her night clothes, "Is everything okay?" Lynn smirked and closed and locked the door behind her, "What uh...what are you doing?" Lynn continued to smirk as she slowly walked up to Lincoln, "What did Luna and Luan want?" Lynn spear tackled Lincoln on the bed and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened for a moment before he rolled his eys and wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist. Lynn soon sat up with a small trail of saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth, "So what do you think?"

Lincoln slightly smirked and joked, "Foul, offsides," Lynn rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his again and Lincoln rubbed Lynn's lower back.

The two were soon sitting on the bed in their underwear with Lynn's arms wrapped around Lincoln's neck and Lincoln's arms wrapped around Lynn's waist, their lips crashed together and their tongues doing battle with one another. They soon separated with a trail of saliva connected their mouths together and they panted as sweat ran down their bodies, "So...not complaining...but what brought that on?"

Lynn smiled and lightly pushed Lincoln down and laid on top of him. Confused, Lincoln wrapped his arm around Lynn and Lynn yawned, "Luna and Luan wanted to know how our night was and we decided to have a little fun at night with you." she rubbed her leg against Lincoln's groain and smirked, "And it seems like Little Lincoln thinks it's a good idea." she lightly laughed as Lincoln's eyes widened. Lynn yawned again and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "Goodnight Lincoln."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Lincoln smiled as he heard Lynn snoring and saw drool escaping her mouth. He kissed the top her her head and yawned, "Goodnight Lynn," Lincoln stroked her hair and closed his eyes and he slowly fell asleep.

 **And things are starting to heat up for Lincoln. The shooter will be revealed in either the next chapter or the following one. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deadpool rules: Whoa dude, calm down.**

 **Questionmark: ...uh...okay? All I have to say is keep reading and find out who did it.**

 **Eibegraf: Good to know.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: You're narrowing it one of them? Well keep reading and find out if you're right.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Shouting was heard all throughout the Loud house as everyone got ready for school. Lincoln looked back and saw Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa arguring with one another. Shaking his head, he turned and headed towards the door. Walking out the door, he saw Lynn, Luan and Luna sitting on the front step, "Hey bro," Luna smiled, "Ready for school?"

"Yeah," he sighed and looked at Luan, "And it's your night tonight," Luan smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys after school then." they nodded and the four of them walked down to the end of the driveway and walked in opposite directions.

Lincoln stood in front of his locker and put his books inside, "Hey lame-o," he jolted up and looked back to see Ronnie Anne behind him and he slightly smiled, "You look a little nervous today. What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I took Lynn to a basketball game and then we went to get some pizza and when we got home Luna and Luan talked to her for a bit and then before falling asleep we did a little tongue wrestling." Ronnie Anne's eyes widened with shock, "You're not angry or anything, are you?"

Ronnie Anne sighed and half smiled as she shook her head, "No, I'm cool with this Loud, but it is going to take some time to get used to this and you might want to be careful when we talk about this." Lincoln's eyes widened and he swiftly nodded, "Anyway I need a science partner for this week's project and you're it." Lincoln held his hands up in defeat and nodded with a smirk on his face, "Good, now let's go," Lincoln closed his locker and the two of them walked down the hall.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat next to each other in science class, their gazes on the book in front of them as the teacher talked. Lincoln looked up with a confused look on his face and he looked around, "What's wrong?" he looked at Ronnie Anne and saw her staring at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh...yeah," he rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I guess I'm a little jumpy. I keep feeling like someone is watching us or someone knows what's going on between us,"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and forced Lincoln to look back at the book they were studying, "There, now you can focus on our work and not worry if someone saw you and your sister last night or if someone is watching us. We're in class so of course people are going to be looking around," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's see what we have to do first." they looked at the blackboard and read the instructions the teacher had written out for the class.

The bell loudly rang through the halls of the school and students walked out of their classrooms. Lincoln sat in the library with a history book in front of him, "Hey Lincoln," he heard a female voice say from across from him.

Lincoln turned the page and responded without looking up, "Hey Christina, I'm kind of in the middle of studying for our history test so I really don't have time to talk."

Christina frowned and sat across from him, "So how are you feeling?" Lincoln ignored her and continued reading, "You know everyone was worried about you after you were shot. Rumors have been floating around...and to be honest me and your friend with the two dads think it shouldn't have been you." Lincoln stopped reading and looked up with a venomus look in his eyes, "I mean being rejected, shot and who know's what else if that bitch from Taco..."

"Shut up," Christina flinched as Lincoln slammed the book shut and stood up, "I don't know if what you said about Clyde is true and right now I don't care." he panted and shoook his head, "You think because you're popular you get to bully people and shout racecial slurs and not get in trouble, huh? Well guess what you can't," Christina looked shocked, "And to be honest I don't blame Ronnie Anne for that. Like I told her it was an act of random violence." he picked up the book and turned, "And I have something to tell you. You're as shallow as a puddle," he walked away from the table and Christina stared at him dumbfounded.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked down the street in silence. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw an angered expression crossing his face, "What's wrong?" Lincoln shook his head and grunted, "No, something's wrong," Lincoln ignored her and continued walking. Ronnnie Anne rolled her eyes and stood in front of Lincoln with her arms crossed, "Okay Lincoln, something's bugging you and we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Lincoln studied her face and sighed, "I had a talk with Christina in the library earlier," Ronnie Anne arched a brow while Lincoln continued explaining, "She said that everyone was worried about me when I was shot and that she and Clyde think it shouldn't have been me." Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "She said that it should've been you...and that's the nice version of it." Ronnie Anne looked shocked, "If I hadn't have snapped at her then she would have made a raceist comment and I would've really snapped."

The air between the two grew still for a few moments. Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and Lincoln looked at her, "Well uh...thanks for sticking up for me Loud," Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "But we better get home. My parents are having company over for dinner and you need to get ready for your date with you know who." Lincoln nodded again and the two began walking down the street again.

 **Here's the next chapter and the shooter will be revealed in the next one. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: Yeah, I decided to give her a little time with Lincoln for the hell of it.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: You think so huh? Well keep reading and find out if you're right.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and you think you know who did it, huh? Well let's see if you're right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luan and Lincoln walked out of the house and Lincoln led his sister down the street. Luan looked at him in confusion and arched a brow, "Where are we going, Linc?" he stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Well where are we going? Where are you taking us?"

"Well…you see…there's an open mic night at the Chuckle Bucket and I was going to try and enjoy some comedy with my sister and I'd like to hear some of her jokes too." Luan looked shocked and Lincoln took her by the hand, "So are you ready?" Luan smiled and nodded and the two of them walked down the street.

The two siblings sat in the dimly lit room, laughing as the current person walked off of stage. A man walked up to the microphone and tapped on it before speaking, "Alright let's hear it for Freddy," everyone clapped before talking to one another, ignoring the man on stage.

Luan stood up and smiled, "I'll be right back Linc," Lincoln half smiled and nodded before Luan kissed him on his cheek and walked away from the table.

Luan splashed some cool water on her face and turned the water off before looking at her reflection and sighed, "Okay, I can do this. It's just a simple day with my brother, it won't hurt us if everyone else thinks that's all it is."

She sighed and nodded as she got ready to walk out of the bathroom, "No, I didn't," she heard a voice say and she stopped and began listening, "I know, but I thought if he got injured he'd blame her," she looked at one of the stalls and her eyes narrowed, "He snapped at me in the library today!" Luan quietly crept up to the stall and continued to listen, "Well you can get away with this but I can't. I need to be careful around the two,"

Luan looked confused and looked around the bathroom, "Are…are they talking about Lincoln being shot?" she shook her head and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"He's your best friend so of course he wouldn't think you were involved," Luan looked shocked and she cupped a hand over her mouth, "It wasn't my fault, I know we were supposed to hit her! I tried to make small talk with him and when I brought up the bitch from Taco land he snapped!" without waiting for the rest of the conversation, Luan turned and rushed out of the bathroom.

Luan hurried to the table where she and Lincoln were sitting and panted as she sat down. Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay Luan? Did something happen?"

"Lincoln…who…who called Ronnie Anne a bitch from Taco land?" Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan coughed, "I overheard someone talking in the bathroom and how they called someone from Mexico and I figured…"

"Christina," Lincoln growled and shook his head, "What did you hear?"

"How she tried to talk to you earlier and Lincoln…I…I think Clyde had something to do with the incident." Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan frowned and sighed, "Linc…I don't know for sure, but I truly believe Clyde is somehow involved in this."

Lincoln looked around and saw Christina walk out of the bathroom. He stood up and took Luan by the wrist, "We need to leave before something happens." Before Luan could reply, Lincoln pulled her up and ushered her out of the building.

The two siblings sat on the swings in the park as the crickets played their nightly songs. Luan looked over at Lincoln and saw a scowl on his face, "Hey Linc," he looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay?" Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Are you sure? You look troubled,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I don't know Luan, I guess I'm just in shock to learn my best friend tried to kill me or Ronnie Anne…I don't know…I guess it's like being shot all over again. It'll take a while or this to settle in," Luan frowned and nodded as Lincoln stood up and walked up behind her and started pushing her. A few moments later Luan started kicking her legs and lightly laughed as Lincoln continued to push her.

The pair silently crept up the stairs and Luan looked around before kissing Lincoln on his cheek, "I'm going to get ready for bed and talk to Luna and Lynn and I'll be in your room in a few minutes," Lincoln nodded and quietly walked to his room and Luan went to hers and Luna's room.

Lincoln paced his room and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Christina and Clyde tried to kill Ronnie Anne? Why? What did Ronnie Anne do to them and why would Clyde want to hurt her when he knows how much I care for her?" hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Luan walking in with her night clothes on, "Ready for bed?" Luan half smiled and nodded before the two got on the bed and under the covers.

Lincoln lie awake in bed with Luan laying on his chest as she slept and lightly snored, "Why can't midgets be accountants? Because they always end up a little short," Luan chuckled and nuzzled closer to Lincoln.

Lincoln smirked and lightly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Funny Luan, real funny," he held her closer as he stroked her hair and looked out the window and stared at the pale moon, "Clyde and Christina…why would they want to do this? Did Ronnie Anne do something to hurt them or upset them? And why Ronnie Anne?" he sighed and shook his head, "There'll be time to worry about that tomorrow. I need to get some sleep," he kissed the top of Luan's head again before closing his eyes and fell asleep with Luan in his arms.

 **The shooter(s) are revealed now keep reading to find out why they did it. And I finally got my computer fixed. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The PhantomHokage: Yeah it was them. Keep reading to learn their motive.**

 **Guest #1: Always expect the unexpected with me. Keep reading to find out why they did this.**

 **Guest #2: Always expected the unexpected.**

 **GamerMan27: Thanks, it's good to finally have my computer back and Happy Holidays to you too.**

 **Murphy D. Mayhem: Well keep reading to find out why Christina is involved.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks, and I didn't mean to put a Family Guy reference in there. It just slipped in.**

 **TheEroticAxsonRiter: You think so huh? Well keep reading.**

 **Jj: Yeah.**

 **Questionmark: I didn't say who the shooter was, I just said who was involved so loophole.**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: Okay and yeah, you were right.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

Lincoln sat under a tree in the courtyard with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he scanned around looking for Christina and Clyde, "Hey Lincoln," he jumped and got ready to attack the person who snuck up on him only to see a shocked Ronnie Anne standing next to him, "What got you all jumpy, lame-o? Did something happen on your date with Luan?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Didn't I tell you yesterday that you're horrible at lying, Loud?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Now what happened last night?"

Lincoln looked around and frowned before looking back at Ronnie Anne, "Luan heard Christina talking last night. She said she thought she heard her talking to Clyde," Ronnie Anne looked confused, "Luan isn't sure, but she thinks Clyde was involved with the shooting and that I wasn't the intended target."

"Wait what? What does that mean?"

Lincoln sighed and frowned, "From the sound of the conversation they wanted to hit you," Ronnie Anne looked shocked and began looking around, "I don't know what exactly was said, but from the sound of the conversation Luan heard they were expecting you to accept my invitation, but after you…politely declined," Ronnie Anne gave a sad smile as Lincoln continued, "They decided to make me the initial target and they figured I'd blame you or something, but that's just my guess." The bell rang and they looked towards the school, "Well I'll see you in science. Be careful,"

"You too lame-o," Lincoln nodded before swiftly kissing her cheek and the two walked up to the school.

Lincoln sat in the middle row of his Spanish class and shot venomous glares towards Christina and Clyde, who were sitting a few rows in front of him, "Lincoln!" the teacher snapped and he jumped up, "Se usted prestando atencion?"

"Si," the teacher arched a brow and Lincoln nervously looked around the classroom, "Usted hablaba de la batalla de…uh…." He rubbed the back of his head and the entire class laughed at him while the teacher sighed.

The bell rang and the students hurried out of their classes. Lincoln's eyes followed Christina and Clyde before he stood up and got ready to follow them, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked at the teacher, "A moment please." He swallowed hard and nodded, "Lincoln, I know you just got out of the hospital after that horrible day and we're all glad to have you back, but if you don't pay attention I'll be forced to fail you."

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "Okay, I'll try to pay attention in class."

He turned and got ready to leave when the teacher asked, "Is someone bothering you?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "You look like you've been getting bullied after your accident. Lincoln, if anyone here is being bullied it's my job as a teacher to help that student." Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Does it have anything to do with that day?"

"Sort of," the teacher arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I'm sorry, I need to get to science class before Ronnie Anne thinks I deserted her." The teacher frowned and nodded and Lincoln hurried out of the classroom.

Lincoln slipped into his science class and crept to the back with Ronnie Anne, "That'll be a lunch detention Mr. Loud," Lincoln stopped and looked back at the stern looking teacher, "You know the rules of my class Mr. Loud, if you're late for my class you'll serve a detention." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Okay, please take your seat next to Miss Santiago," Lincoln nodded again and sat down next to Ronnie Anne.

The teacher turned his back towards the class and started writing on the blackboard. Ronnie Anne looked around and leaned over to Lincoln and whispered, "What gives lame-o?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "If you were any later I would've been forced to get a new partner."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I had to stay behind after class because I wasn't paying attention." Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Anyway it should be fun serving a lunch detention, right?" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Anyway did Christina or Clyde try to talk to you at all?"

"No," Lincoln nodded and the two of them started to pay attention to their work.

Lincoln sat in the empty classroom and did his work while he ate his lunch. He glanced up at the clock and half smiled, "A few more minutes and I'm out of this hellhole."

"Get back to work, Mr. Loud," Lincoln nodded and paid attention to the work in front of him before the bell ran and Lincoln smirked before standing up and gathering up his books and walked out of the classroom.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat under a tree in the courtyard, enjoying their freedom from the school day. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln, "Your night with Luna, huh?" Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "And then we're on for tomorrow night."

"Right," Lincoln sighed and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Did my sisters talk to you about this?" Ronnie Anne looked confused and slowly shook her head, "Well…you might want to pack a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes tomorrow because they, in their words, wants the person to spend the night with me," Ronnie Anne looked shocked and Lincoln rapidly shook his head, "No, not like that, but more of the just spending the night together sense."

"Uh…okay? I guess I could see what I can do to keep my parents and Bobby from finding out," Ronnie Anne looked around and only spotted a few students walking away. She sighed and stood up, "We might as well get home. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to and I don't see Christina or Clyde anywhere so it's really pointless to stay here." Lincoln sighed and nodded before standing up and the two walked out of the courtyard and down the street.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down Ronnie Anne's street and stopped in front of her house. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with an unamused look on her face, "You didn't have to walk me, lame-o. I know how to take care of myself you know."

Lincoln chuckled and held up his hands, "I know and anyone who says differently is a damn fool, but I just wanted to make sure they weren't trying to sneak up on you when you weren't looking." Ronnie Anne groaned and rolled her eyes and felt Lincoln kiss her cheek. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock, "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful,"

He turned and started running down the street as Ronnie Anne slowly touched her cheek. She shook her head and growled, "I'm going to get you for that Loud!" she turned and walked inside and slammed the door shut.

Lincoln approached his front door and looking around in confusion. He sighed and shook his head before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Christina and Clyde peered around the corner and Clyde punched Christina across her arm, "You simpleminded idiot!" she looked at him in shock, "I agreed to help you get Ronnie Anne away from Lincoln, not almost kill my best friend!"

"Would you shut up nerd!" Christina hissed and looked back at the Loud house, "We'll just have to be careful around him. I told you that you're his best friend so all you have to do is tell him that you had no involvement with the shooting and then try to clear my name and then we'll take care of the Taco bitch once and for all."

"I hope you're right," Clyde sighed and looked at his best friend's house with a frown on his face.

 **The plot thickens for these two. Keep reading to find out what they have planned. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Keep reading to find out why they're doing this and why Ronnie Anne was targeted.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks, and keep reading to find out.**

 **Mr. Advent: Good to know.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yes, it is and they should, shouldn't they?**

 **Burgernator: Yes, yes it did.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Luna stood in line and waited as it slowly moved to get into a concert held at City Hall. Luna looked at Lincoln with a questionable look when she saw a grin on his face, "So who's playing bro? I didn't hear anything about a free concert,"

"It isn't free, all benefits are going to charity and you'll see who's performing at this concert." Luna arched a brow as the two walked forward.

The two made it to the entrance of the hall and were about to step in when they heard a voice call to them, "Hey Lincoln," they looked back and saw Clyde and his dads walking up to them and Clyde smirked, "I didn't know you knew about this concert."

"Uh…yeah, me and Luna are here to have some fun. What are you doing here?"

"Me and my dads are here to see Mick Swagger."

Lincoln's eyes widened and he looked back at her sister and saw a huge smile form on her face. She picked Lincoln up and tightly hugged him, "We're going to see Mick Swagger? This is awesome dude!"

Lincoln chuckled as he struggled to breathe, "Anything for my sister," he shot a venomous glare at Clyde as Luna let him go and the five of them walked through the entrance.

Luna screamed and cheered with excitement as Mick Swagger walked on stage and music began playing. Lincoln smiled at his older sister's energy and glanced back and stared at Clyde and saw him focusing on his phone. His eyes narrowed as he saw Clyde's thumbs run across the screen and his dads paying attention to the concert. Feeling someone grab him by his arm, he looked back and Luna started pulling him forward, "C'mon bro, let's rock!" Lincoln smirked and nodded before following his sister past the crowd of people.

City Hall shook as music blasted out of the speakers and people cheered as Mick Swagger sang. Lincoln looked around as strobe lights began flashing. He turned his head and felt Luna kiss him on his cheek and his eyes widened, "That's for taking me to see Mick Swagger, dude!"

Lincoln smirked and hugged her, "Don't mention it Luna!" Luna smiled, "Now let's rock!" Luna's smile turned into a wide grin and she nodded.

After the benefit concert, everyone began leaving City Hall. Lincoln grabbed Luna by the wrist and started pulling her, "Hey dude, where are you taking me?" Lincoln didn't answer and continued to pull her.

They soon stopped in front of Mick Swagger and his band and Luna's eyes widened, "Hey Mr. Swagger," Lincoln called and he looked back, "This is my big sister Luna and she's your biggest fan."

"Oh really," he smiled and walked up to Luna, "A pleasure to meet you, love. Hope you enjoyed the concert."

"I…I…I…"

Mick Swagger smirked and turned around, "Well me and the band needs to hit the road. See you two around," the band tuned and they started to walk away.

Lincoln looked at Luna and smirked, "Well we got to see a Mick Swagger concert and you got to meet him in person. Not bad, huh," Luna looked at him and smiled before pulling him into a tight hug and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Uh Luna?"

"That was awesome bro, thanks," Lincoln sighed and smiled before hugging her back and the two walked out of City Hall.

Walking down the street, Lincoln saw Clyde walking into an alley and ran up to a building and hugged the wall behind him. Luna walked up to him with a confused look crossing her face, "What's wrong dude?" he looked at her and arched a brow, "You just ran ahead of me and now you look like you're spying on someone."

"It's Clyde," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Luan said she heard Christina talking in the bathroom at the Chuckle Bucket last night and she said it sounded like she was talking to Clyde about the shooting and she thinks the two of them are involved somehow." Luna looked shocked and Lincoln frowned, "I'm hoping she misheard and Clyde isn't involved, but I'm not entirely sure right now." He looked down the alley and his eyes widened as he saw Clyde walking out of the alley, "We need to leave." He grabbed Luna by the wrist and the two of them started running down the street.

The two quietly walked through the front door and saw their parents sitting on the couch. The two adults looked at the two in confusion and their mother asked, "Where did you two go?"

"Uh…we were um…"

"Me and Lincoln went to see a benefits concert," Luna smiled, "We decided to have a sibling' day out." Their parents stared at the two in confusion, "Well we better get ready for bed. Night mom and dad," the two walked up the stairs while their parents continued to watch them.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Luna breathed a sigh of relief, "That was too close." She quickly kissed Lincoln's cheek and whispered, "I'm going to get ready for bed and I'll be in your room in a few minutes." Lincoln half smiled and nodded before turning and walking to his room.

Luna walked into hers and Luan's room and saw Luan and Lynn sitting on Luan's bed, waiting for her, "So how did it go?" Lynn asked.

"Fine, we went to City Hall to see a benefits concert with Mick Swagger," the two sisters looked impressed and nodded, "Anyway…Luan, Clyde's involved?" Luan's eyes widened and Lynn looked confused, "While we were walking home, Lincoln saw Clyde walking into an alley and he followed him. When I asked him what was wrong he told me you overheard a conversation in the bathroom last night and that Clyde might be involved in Lincoln's shooting."

Lynn looked shocked and Luan sighed and nodded, "I overheard Christina last night and she said something about being his best friend and how he won't get in trouble. She also mentioned a talk she had with Lincoln in the school's library and when she was about to insult Ronnie Anne, Lincoln snapped at her."

Lynn's eyes narrowed and she growled as she cracked her knuckles, "If the little runt had anything to do with Lincoln's shooting then I'm going to kick his sorry ass!"

"Me too Lynn," Luna sighed, "And I'm sure Luan and Ronnie Anne want to kick his ass too," Luan nodded and Luna started to take her clothes off, "Anyway we got lucky," the two looked confused, "Mom and dad were in the living room when we got home. I told them that we were hanging out as siblings."

"Did they buy it," Luna pulled a shirt over her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Well we better be more careful around them. If they find out about this then they'll separate us and either send us to live with pop-pop or send Lincoln there,"

"Yeah," Luna started to walk out of the room, "Later dudes." The door closed and they heard Luna walking away.

Luna walked into Lincoln's room and close the door behind her. She walked up and sat down next to Lincoln with a small smile on her face, "Hey bro, how are you feeling?"

Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Uh…I'm go…" before he could finish, he felt Luna's lips pressed against his and his eyes widened as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. Lincoln rolled his eyes before closing them and wrapping his arms around Luna's waist.

Luna say on the bed with her back against the wall and Lincoln pushing her further against the wall with their lips locked and their tongues doing battle with one another. Lincoln's hand reached down Luna's panties and lightly rubbed her ass, causing her tom moan in his mouth. Luna pulled back with a small trail of saliva between the two and she panted, "I love you, bro. Please take me," Lincoln stopped and stared at her in complete shock, Luna's eyes widened and her face turned red before she pressed her lips against his again, "I didn't mean to say that, let's just have some fun tonight." Lincoln nodded and kissed her again while his hand snaked up Luna's shirt and caressed her breast, causing her to moan in his mouth again.

The two panted as they laid on the bed. Lincoln pulled the covers over them and Luna nuzzled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Luna loudly yawned and closed her eyes, "That was fun. And thanks again for taking me to that concert,"

Lincoln chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and held her closer, "Anytime Luna,"

Luna yawned again, "Goodnight bro, I love you."

Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Luna, I love you too." He yawned and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Date night with Luna is over and the plot with Clyde and Christina is getting closer to being revealed. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TheEroticAxsonRiter: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest: Thanks, and I don't think he's a bachelor if he's dating four girls at the same time.**

 **Blue lizard: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Christina and Clyde walked through the front gate of the school and looked around the empty court yard. Clyde looked at Christina and quietly hissed, "Why the hell are we here before school starts?" Christina looked at him with an annoyed look on her face, "If we want to be careful around Ronnie Anne and Lincoln we have to stay away from each other for a while."

"Relax nerd," Christina rolled her eyes, "We're just here to take care of a few things before school starts and then we should be fine,"

"And then what?" Christina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm started to regret agreeing to all of this and not just because we almost killed my best friend, but because I know that Lincoln likes Ronnie Anne and…"

"Let's keep the Taco bitch out of this right now and get moving," Clyde sighed and the two of them walked towards the school.

While they reached to open the door, they heard a voice ask, "What are you guys doing here?" they jumped and looked back to see Ronnie Anne and Lincoln standing a few feet away from them, "School doesn't start for another hour."

"Lincoln…what are you guys doing here buddy?"

"We were going to get our written report for science class done before school started. What are you guys doing here?" Ronnie Anne arched a brow.

"Same reason," Christina answered rather quickly, "We'll see you guys in the library." She grabbed Clyde by his wrist and pulled him through the door leaving the two behind with skeptical looks on their faces before they walked through the doors of the school.

Ronnie Anne opened her locker and put her books in it while Lincoln stood next to her, looking up and down the halls. Ronnie Anne looked at him and sighed, "Take it easy lame-o. The two aren't stupid enough to try anything during school hours and Christina already thinks you know she was involved."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed as the bell rang, "Well I got to get to history. See you in social studies," Ronnie Anne nodded and Lincoln swiftly kissed her cheek before running down the hall. Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes as she turned and walked in the opposite direction of Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne sat in her math class with a bored expression on her face as she tapped her pencil on her desk. She soon stopped tapping her pencil and slowly looked around the classroom and saw Christina with her head down but her eyes glaring at her. Her eyes narrowed and Christina's gaze focused on her work. Ronnie Anne hummed to herself before turning around and paid attention to class once again.

The ear shattering sound of the bell rang across the halls and the students stood up from their seats and hurried out of their classes. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln met up by their lockers and Ronnie Anne angrily dialed her combination and Lincoln looked confused, "What happened?" she stopped at looked at him, "Did Christina or Clyde say anything?"

"No," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne sighed, "I don't think they were here studying for science this morning. They were planning something. During class Christina kept giving me a look like she wanted to knife me in the back."

"Well unless we can actually prove that they did all this, we can't do anything and having them just talk about it in secret like that isn't enough evidence." Ronnie Anne let out a groan of annoyance as the second bell rang, "Well I'm off to my next class,"

"And I need to get to Spanish. Later," the two walked away from each other and towards their respected classes.

Lincoln focused on the work in front of him when a voice next to him say, "Hey Lincoln," he looked up and saw Christina sitting next to him with a small smile on her face. He sighed and shook his head before looking at his work, "I lost my notes, can I barrow yours?"

"No," Christina looked shocked and Lincoln looked up again, "You better watch yourself, if you know what I mean." Christina's eyes widened as sweat began running down her face, "And just a small friendly warning, stay away from my sisters, stay away from Ronnie Anne and stay away from me!"

"Mr. Loud, Miss Hunter, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" they looked up and saw the teacher staring at them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Is my class boring you or something?"

"No, sorry," they answered in unison before the teacher turned his back towards the class and started writing on the blackboard. Lincoln glanced at Christina and narrowed his eyes and quietly hissed, "Just remember what I said Christina! Stay away from us and we might be nice to you!" He quickly looked down and continued with his work.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and arched a brow at the annoyed look crossing his face, "What?" he looked at her in confusion, "You look pissed off. What happened?"

"I told Christina to stay away from you, me and my sisters," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, "I told her we know what…" Ronnie Anne punched him across the arm, "Ow, what was that for?"

"You idiot," Ronnie Anne hissed and looked around before looking back at Lincoln, "We can't let them know that we know what they did. They'll stop talking about the whole thing and they won't get in trouble. You better hope she doesn't figure it out and they continue talking about the shooting and we get enough evidence to have them arrested."

"Oh…right," he chuckled and Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Besides, Christina isn't smart enough to figure it out." Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head before they started eating lunch and talked to one another.

Lincoln sat in the library, reading a book when he heard someone sit beside him, "Hey Lincoln." He looked up and saw a brunette girl with a heart shape beret in her hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cookie, thanks for asking." ( **Yes, there is a character named Cookie in the show. Look her up.** ) Cookie half smiled and nodded, "Anyway, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…what are you doing after school?" Lincoln arched a brow, "Cause if you're free I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry Cookie, but I'm hanging out with Ronnie Anne today." Cookie frowned and slightly nodded, "But uh…if I can, we can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay," Cookie smiled and stood up, "Well I need to go. I'll see you later," Lincoln nodded as Cookie walked away from him and he went back to the book he was currently reading.

 **And some confrontation to Christina has been added and I'm thinking about adding the new character to the loop. Not up for debate, just something I** _ **might**_ **be doing. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**d. felipe76: Well okay.**

 **Guest #1: Because I can.**

 **Questionmark: She's a background character.**

 **Notblue lizard: No, I won't be cowriting with my cousin anymore.**

 **Guest #2: Well keep reading and it might happen.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat in Lincoln's room, doing their homework while Lincoln's sisters were down in the living room, arguing over the remote. Ronnie Anne groaned and looked up at Lincoln, "How can you concentrate with all this noise?"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Growing up in a noisy house you get used to it. Don't worry once they turn Dream Boat on it'll get quiet." Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded before looking back down at her book.

While the two were studying, they heard a knock on the door and they looked up to see the door open and Luna poking her head in the room, "Dudes, if you want to get out of here without being harassed by the others you better hurry up."

"Yeah, thanks Luna," Luna smiled and nodded before walking away. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln closed their books, stood up and walked out of the room and out of the house without a problem.

The two entered Gus' Games and Grub and walked over to one of the consoles and Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with a smirk on her face, "Ready to lose, Loud?"

"In your dreams, Ronnie Anne," inserting two coins into the slot, the two of them started the game and laughed as the music from the console played and the lights flashed in front of their faces.

The two stopped after nearly playing video games for two hours and they panted as they tried to catch their breath. The walked away from the gaming consoles and grabbed a couple of sodas from the freezer and paid for them and walked out of the store.

The two walked around the park while the crickets rubbed their legs together, playing their nightly songs. Lincoln's head jerked back and his eyes scanned the park behind them, "What's wrong lame-o?" he looked at Ronnie Anne with a confused look on his face, "There are only a few people here tonight and I didn't see either of them so what are you looking for?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. Anyway, how are we going to sneak me into your house? I already told my parents I'm going to be spending the night because we're studying late, but I'm sure your parents will be suspicious if I walk into the house with you."

"Luna, Luan and Lynn are going to distract everyone until we get back to the house." Ronnie Anne hummed and nodded, "Alright, let's go," Ronnie Anne nodded again and the two of them walked away.

Christina and Clyde peered around a tree and saw the two walk away. Clyde glared at Christina and shook his head, "I told you I want out of this."

"And I told you if you bail on me I'll tell everyone you dragged me into this mess." Clyde's eyes widened, "All we have to do is get rid of the Taco bitch and then Lincoln will fall into depression and everything will fall into place." Clyde sighed and shook his head and looked at the direction Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had walked off in.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down the street towards the Loud house and Lincoln pulled out his phone and sent a message to his sisters. A few minutes later his phone went off and he read the message and smirked, "Two minutes," Ronnie Anne looked at him in confusion, "We have to wait two minutes and then we're in the clear." Ronnie Anne nodded and the two of them waited.

Lincoln's phone went off again and he looked down at the message, "Let's go," Ronnie Anne nodded again and the two of them walked into the house and quickly walked up the stairs.

The two sat on Lincoln's bed and Lincoln continued to look out the window with narrowed eyes, "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Lincoln's head snapped back and he looked at Ronnie Anne in confusion, "What are we going to tell your parents when we go downstairs tomorrow morning, lame-o?"

"Luna and Luan agreed to cover for you. If they ask, you spent the night in their room." Ronnie Anne nodded and Lincoln looked out the window again.

Ronnie Anne sighed and rolled her eyes before pushing Lincoln onto the bed and he looked at her in confusion and Ronnie Anne saddled herself on top of him, "If you're going to worry about the losers I guess I'm going to have to help distract you, lame-o." Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened with shock before he wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne's waist.

Ronnie Anne in nothing but a dark purple bra and matching panties and Lincoln in blue boxers sat on the bed with Ronnie Anne's back pinned to the wall while Lincoln's hands danced around her body and their tongues wrestled with one another. The two separated and panted as Ronnie Anne reached down Lincoln's boxers. Lincoln looked shocked, "Uh…Ronnie Anne, what are you doing?"

"Something that might get us in trouble," she smirked and pulled out his cock and began fiddling with it, "Let's hope we both can keep quiet." Lincoln arched a brow as Ronnie Anne leaned against him and pushed her panties aside and slid her pussy down to Lincoln's cock and she let out a moan of pain and pleasure.

Lincoln stared at her in shock, "Are you okay Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne looked down at him with a smirk on her face, "Uh Ronnie Anne? Are yo…" before he could finish, Ronnie Anne bent down and kissed him, shocking him.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln tried to remain as quiet as possible while Lincoln pinned Ronnie Anne against the door and Ronnie Anne wrapped her legs around Lincoln's waist and his cock pumping in and out of her pussy slowly and their kissed and their tongues did battle. Ronnie Anne backed away with her tongue sticking out and a think line of saliva between the two and Ronnie Anne panted, "Keep fucking me like a Perra," Lincoln's eyes widened, "I love the feel of your dick in my cono!"

"Ronnie Anne," Lincoln quietly hissed, "What happened to staying as quiet as po…" Ronnie Anne pressed her lips against his and dug her nails into Lincoln's back, leaving several marks.

The two teenagers grunted as they picked up speed and Lincoln felt Ronnie Anne's wall tighten around his cock and the two grunted as they climaxed and Ronnie Anne bit into Lincoln's shoulder to keep from screaming. Lincoln carefully set Ronnie Anne on the floor and Ronnie Anne moved away from Lincoln and spotted a patch of blood and she lightly laughed, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Lincoln moved his cock out of Ronnie Anne's pussy and semen spilled out of her pussy, "I think I should apologize."

"It's cool, lame-o," she yawned and walked past him and onto the bed. She looked back at him with a slight smirk on her face, "C'mon lame-o, we better get some sleep." Lincoln smiled and laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them.

Ronnie Anne laid on Lincoln's chest with her arms wrapped around his torso and Lincoln's arm wrapped around Ronnie Anne while Ronnie Anne slept and Lincoln stroked her hair. Lincoln looked out the window and he narrowed his eyes and he quietly growled to himself, "We need to take care of Christina and Clyde…but how are we going to do that?" he heard Ronnie Anne moan and he looked down to see her nuzzle closer to him. He sighed and shook his head, "I guess we might as well get some sleep first." He kissed the top of Ronnie Anne's head and closed his eyes.

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**d. felipe76: Yeah.**

 **Guest: I suppose so, and they'll get what's coming to them soon.**

 **GamerMan27: Thanks, and I've noticed that too, but I have ADD so I barely pay attention when I write or what I write…so yeah, I have nothing to say.**

 **MadmansDeath: Yeah, I suppose that is true.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, writing in his notebook with an angered expression on his face. His phone went off and he took it out of his pocket, "Yeah…sorry Cookie, but I'm busy and…hello? Cookie?" he looked at his phone and shrugged his shoulders before putting it away and went back to writing in his notebook.

Hearing the door creak open, he looked up to see Ronnie Anne walk in with a confused look on her face, "Hey lame-o, we're going to be late." Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "For school," Lincoln checked the time and his eyes widened, "Yeah, now let's go," Lincoln nodded, shoved his books into his backpack and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

While walking down the street towards the school, Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw a puzzling look on his face, "So what was so important that you nearly made us late?" Lincoln shook his head and Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, "You're not fooling anyone Loud,"

She reached in Lincoln's backpack and Lincoln tried to break free, "Hey, c'mon Ronnie Anne, don't go in my backpack." She pulled out the notebook and lightly pushed Lincoln away, "Hey,"

Ronnie Anne opened the notebook and saw several notes on Christina and Clyde. She looked at Lincoln in disbelief and shook her head, "Look Lincoln, I told you that we'll handle them when the time is right, but right now we still don't have enough evidence to prove anything other than them talking about it." Lincoln groaned and shook his head and Ronnie Anne frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll make them suffer. Okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's get to school." Lincoln nodded again and Ronnie Anne handed him his notebook before the two of them started walking again.

The students sat in their science class, doing their work while the teacher stood in front of the class, keeping an eye on the students. The door flew opened and Clyde and Christina ran into the room, panting, "Sorry we're late, we were just…"

"Save your excuses and take your seats." The teacher ordered and the two walked to their seats while Lincoln glared at them from across the room.

Class had finished and the students walked out of their classes and to their lockers. Lincoln leaned against the lockers while Ronnie Anne turned the dial on her locker. She stopped and look at Lincoln and saw him looking around with narrowed eyes. She sighed and shook her head, "Look lame-o, they won't be stupid enough to do something when everyone can see them. So just relax," she opened her locker and fell back with a force as several party poppers blew up in her face.

She hissed in pain as she felt confetti in her eyes and her face begin to burn and Lincoln knelt next to her as the entire student body stared at them. Lincoln growled and looked around with an angered look on his face, "I'm going find you, you bastards." He muttered before picking Ronnie Anne up and carried her bridal style to the school's nurse.

Ronnie Anne sat on the bed in the nurse's office while Lincoln stood by the door and the nurse looked Ronnie Anne over and carefully took the confetti out of her eyes. Once she was finished, the nurse placed an icepack on Ronnie Anne's face and half smiled, "Hold that there. The pain will stop in no time," Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded and the nurse turned and looked at Lincoln, "Your friend is going to be fine. Lucky for her the confetti didn't do any damage and she only has minor burns."

"Yeah, that's good to know," Lincoln walked up to Ronnie Anne and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I just had party poppers go off in my face, do you think I'm okay, lame-o?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and the two teenagers walked out of the nurse's office.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat under a tree out in the courtyard and Lincoln looked over towards Ronnie Anne, "Ronnie Anne, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," she sighed, "The pain is starting to go away, so I should be fine." Lincoln hummed and nodded, "Anyway, remember when I told you we'll take care of Christina and Clyde in time?"

"Yeah and I think we should…"

"We're going to take care of them sooner than expected," Lincoln looked shocked and Ronnie Anne sighed, "Screw the police, those useless bastards won't be able to do much anyway."

Lincoln half smiled and chuckled as he shook his head, "Whatever you say Ronnie Anne." The bell rang and the students looked up and groaned with annoyance before walking back to the school. Lincoln sighed and stood up before helping Ronnie Anne up, "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

Ronnie Anne groaned, "Look lame-o, I'm not helpless. I can get to class just fine by myself."

"And I don't doubt you, I just want to make sure Christina and Clyde don't bother you." Ronnie Anne groaned again and Lincoln smirked, "I'll just take whatever punishment the teacher has in store for me for being late." Ronnie Anne shook her head and she and Lincoln walked towards the school and stepped inside.

Lincoln sat in the back of the classroom and shot icy cold glares at Clyde and narrowed his eyes, "You want to try and kill me you son of a bitch that's fine. But I'm not going to let you or Christina get away with hurt Ronnie Anne…hell I wouldn't let you get away with hurting Luna, Luan or Lynn either." He sighed and started to pat attention in class, "But I need to stay calm right now."

 **Here's the next chapter and Clyde and Christina pissed Lincoln off. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest #1: They'll pay for what they did, don't worry.**

 **TheGreatPyro: Well keep reading to find out if they were caught by her camera.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is getting real now.**

 **StarMendes: Yeah, everyone is entitled to their opinions. I personally feel like he's closer to Luna, Luan and Lynn.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, he's pretty pissed right now.**

 **Guest #2: More is coming, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat in Luna's and Luan's room. Ronnie Anne had a cool damp rag on her burn marks. The room was silent for several minutes before Lincoln groaned and stood up and everyone looked at him as he turned and walked towards the door, "Where are you going, bro?" he stopped and looked back to see the four staring at him in confusion, "Is everything okay dude?"

"Yeah…just going for a walk, Luna," before anyone could say anything, Lincoln turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs and the four followed him.

The five teenagers walked down the street as the streetlights started to come on and the sun started to set. Lincoln stopped and looked back at the four, "You guys might want to get back to the house. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Forget it Linc," Luan crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "If we go home without you, mom and dad will kill us and we have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah," Lynn grinned and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "And plus it's my night with you and I want the same treatment you gave Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes and Luan chuckled, "I told you Linc, I always have my camera on at all times."

"So…are you three cool with that?" the three rubbed the back of their heads and looked away as their faces turned a bright red, "Well uh…don't get pissed…we agreed to share Lincoln," Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw the confused expression on his face and she rolled her eye, "Hey, you're the guy who's dating three of his own sisters so don't look so surprised." Lincoln sighed and shook his head before they heard shouting.

They looked back and saw Christina and Clyde arguing with one another and Lincoln narrowed his eyes before he started running towards them and the four soon followed.

"Are you trying to get us kill!" Clyde snapped and Christina rolled her eyes, "They already suspect that we were the ones who shot Lincoln and now you got this stupid idea to hurt Ronnie Anne!"

"Shut up, nerd," Christina shook her head and sighed, "We're in the middle of a freaking street and people could hear you!" Clyde lowly growled, "Look, no one saw us set that little tripwire up in the Taco bitch's locker, so we can't get in trouble. If we just stick with our alibi and tell them that we were in the library all day, we'll be fine. That old bat wouldn't be able to deny it. She so senile she'll actually believe we were in there the whole day."

"Yeah, but what's going to happen if they start asking around and…" before Clyde could finish his sentence, he and Christina felt something hit the side of their heads and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Clyde and Christina groaned as they opened their eyes to a blinding light. They looked around and Christina moaned, "Where are we?"

"Where you're going to die,"

"Lincoln," Clyde moaned and looked around, "Lincoln, what are you talking about buddy? Why did you say that?" the light began to dim and they saw that they were tied to some chairs and Lincoln was standing in front of a table, "Uh Lincoln, are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine," he answered in an emotionless tone, "I'm just taking care of a couple of pests that's been bugging us for a while."

The two looked confused and Christina shook her head, "What pests and what do you mean by us?" Ronnie Anne, Luan, Lynn and Luna walked over to Lincoln and stared at the two with their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed, "So uh…what is this? A kinky party or something?"

"Kinky party," Luna chuckled and shook her head, "No, you idiots shot our little brother and hurt our sister girlfriend." Ronnie Anne, Lynn, Luan and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Like you guys can come up with a better name. And besides, they're not going to be around long enough to tell anyone about this."

"Wait…what is Luna talking about?" Clyde questioned and looked at his best friend, "Lincoln, what's your sister talking about, buddy?"

The five of them sighed and shook their heads and Luan answered, "Well since you two won't be around to say anything we might as well tell you. While Lincoln was staying in the hospital, me, Luna and Lynn stayed and kept him company. After his first therapy session, he accidently walked in on the three of us while we were getting changed and we saw that he liked what he saw and we liked what we saw so we decided to enjoy it for a bit."

The two stared at them in disbelief and Christina shook her head in disgust, "That's fucking disgusting you pigs! You're related and what is going on between you isn't just disgusting, it's also illegal and…"

She howled in pain as she felt a blunt object hit her knee. She looked over at Lincoln and saw a wooden bat slung over his shoulder, "Next time it'll be a bullet going into your lap," Christian panted while Clyde stared at his best friend in shock, "You see, if you nimrods wanted to shoot me, I probably would've ignored it, but when you bring Ronnie Anne, Lynn, Luan or Luna into this, that's when I get pissed."

"Lincoln, take it easy," Clyde nervously chuckled, "Let…let…let's just talk about this…you don't…"

Lincoln swung the bat and hit Clyde's right knee and Clyde howled in pain. The two looked at the five and watched as Lincoln paced around, hitting the bat on the palm of his hand, "C'mon lame-o, it's no fun watching them sit there," Ronnie Anne smiled.

Christina started laughing, "And what are you going to do after all of this? People are going to realize that we're missing and it'll only be a matter of time before they find us."

"They're not going to find you," Lynn smirked and the two looked at her in confusion, "No, I called in a favor from one of my friends and well…no one will be able to find you two when we're finished."

"What?" Clyde looked at his best friend and arched a brow, "Lincoln, buddy what is Lynn talking about?"

Lincoln smirked and began laughing while the two looked at him in confusion. He stopped laughing and shook his head, "We have a nice place in the backwoods of Altoona, Pennsylvania for the two of you. Those woods are so thick that by the time do find you guys, there'll be nothing left except a few useless bones."

The two looked terrified and Luan took the bat off Lincoln and smiled slightly before kissing his cheek, "You need to share Linc, it wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun." She looked at the two and smirked and swung the bat, hitting Christina upside the head, "Well Lynn, when it comes to hitting homeruns, it looks like I'm the _natural_." She laughed while Luna, Lynn and Ronnie Anne groaned and Lincoln slightly chuckled and Clyde looked in horror at the bleeding Christina next to him.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan and Luna loaded two blood-soaked towels into the back of a red truck and closed it. Lynn walked over to the driver side and half smiled, "Thanks for doing this Tanya,"

The driver of the truck looked down and smirked, "Don't mention it Lynn. Couldn't let these bastards think they could get away with what they did," they driver of the trunk then looked forward and started to drive away from the five teenagers.

"Well dudes, we better get home," Luna suggested and the others nodded and began walking away.

After taking Ronnie Anne home, the four Loud siblings walked into their house and looked around, "Sneaking in?" they jumped and looked at the couch to see their parents staring at them, "Well?"

"We were just hanging out and we lost track of time," Luan quickly answered and their parents gave her a questionable look, "Really guys, we were just hanging out and Lincoln had to take Ronnie Anne home and we decided to go with him."

Their parents sighed and Rita shook her head, "Okay, just go get ready for bed kids," the four of them walked up the stairs and their parents walked into their room.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lynn looked at Lincoln and kissed his cheek, "I'll be in your room in a few minutes," Lincoln nodded and the four of them went to their rooms.

Lincoln sat on his bed when the door opened and Lynn stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Lincoln half smiled and got ready to say something when Lynn tackled him onto the bed and pressed her lips again his. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and rubbed her lower back. Lynn separated from her brother and smirked, "So am I going to be getting the same treatment as Ronnie Anne?"

"If you want," Lincoln smirked and Lynn nodded before kissing him again.

Lynn sat on Lincoln's dresser while she panted and sweat ran down their bodies. Lincoln rubbed Lynn's breasts and ran his thumbs across her nipples, causing her to lightly moan, "I want you to fuck me good and hard,"

Lincoln smirked and chuckled, "Alright Lynn, if that's what you want." He roughly shoved his dick into Lynn's pussy and Lynn bit her lip and moaned in pain, "Are you okay Lynn?"

"I'm fine Linc," Lynn weakly smiled as she panted, "Just keep going," Lincoln nodded and Lynn kissed him and their tongues did battle with one another as Lincoln continued to move in and out of Lynn's pussy and Lynn dug her nails into Lincoln's back.

Lynn panted as Lincoln pinned her back against the door and her legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist and Lincoln's hand holding onto Lynn's ass as he continued to roughly enter her dripping wet pussy. Lynn panted before she dug her nails into Lincoln's back again, "Keep fucking me Lincoln! I love you!"

"I love you too Lynn," Lincoln grunted before they kissed and their tongues began wrestling as sweat ran down their bodies.

The two siblings grunted as Lincoln felt Lynn's wall tighten. With one final thrust, the two climaxed and Lynn bit down onto Lincoln's shoulder to keep from scream as she felt Lincoln's seed fill her womb.

Lincoln pulled away from Lynn and set her down as semen poured down her leg. Lynn hugged her brother and smiled, "Thanks Lincoln, that was fun."

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep, though." Lynn nodded and the two of them got on the bed and under the covers.

Lynn rested her head on Lincoln's chest and carefully rubbed the large scar he was sporting and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her. The room fell silent for several minutes before Lincoln looked down and saw Lynn had fallen asleep. He half smiled before yawning and kissed her on the top of her head, "Goodnight Lynn, I love you…all four of you," he yawned again and closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with Lynn still in his arms.

 **This isn't the end of the story. I have a few more chapters to write, I just wanted to get Christina and Clyde out of the picture. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **He23t: Heh, yeah, he'd probably be proud.**

 **Jedssm: Good to hear. Yeah, I was kind sad when I killed him off, but what can you do?**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, they're taking care of.**

 **Dread: I don't think it was rushed. No, no lewd, just killing. Sorry, but I'm highly against something as sensitive as rape unless someone knows how to execute it perfectly and that's something I don't know how to do.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction: Thanks. Yeah, I was going to kill them sooner or later and decided to get them out of the picture.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln cuddled on the couch while Luna and Lynn kept the rest of the family away from the house for the day. Luan nuzzled closer to Lincoln and looked at him, "Are you okay?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Your best friend is dead and so is the girl you used to have a crush on."

"Yeah, if they had just shot me and left it at that, they probably would've lived, but like I said, since they brought Ronnie Anne into this I wasn't going to let them get away with it and if they brought you, Luna, or Lynn into this I'd probably be on death row." Luan smiled and kissed him and Lincoln rubbed her back, "Thanks for asking though." Luan smiled and nodded as she rested her head on Lincoln's chest and the two of them watched TV.

A knock on the door caught their attention and Luan moved away from Lincoln and the two of them stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, they saw Clyde's dads standing on the porch with worried looks on their faces, "We're sorry to bother you kids, but you two haven't seen Clyde anywhere, have?" Harold asked.

"No Mr. McBride, we haven't seen Clyde all day," Lincoln answered in a calm tone, "I'm sure he's somewhere."

"Of course," Howard sighed, "Sorry to bother you children." The two turned and walked away and Lincoln closed the door as the two siblings smirked.

The two of them walked back to the couch and sat down and Luan laid on Lincoln's chest and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. Luan's phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the message and smirked, "Let's go," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luan sat up, "Luna just texted me. Mom and dad got tired of hearing Lana and Lola argued and they took them to see the new Blarney movie. We should get out of here while they're out,"

"Yeah, okay," they stood up and walked out of the house.

Luan and Lincoln walked around the mall when Christina's parents approached the two, "Lincoln, right?" Christina's mother asked and Lincoln nodded, "You're one of Christina's little classmates, right?"

"We were classmates, but then she changed classes."

"Well…we were hoping you could help us. Christina never came home last night and since you were her classmate we were wondering if you've seen her." Her father said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her," her parents frowned, "I'm sure she's fine." Her parents frowned and nodded before walking past the two siblings and Lincoln looked at Luan, "Uh…should we be worried?"

"You said so yourself that no one is going to find them," Luan kissed his cheek and smiled, "Don't worry, the only ones who know are the five of us and Lynn's friend." Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded as they continued to walk around.

The two siblings sat on an old bench in the middle of the park as a few people stood up and walked out of the park. Luan smirked and moved onto Lincoln's lap as the last two people walked through the park's gate. Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Is um…is everything okay, Luan?"

"Everything's fine, Linc," Luan smiled and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and kissed him.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan's waist and pulled her closer. He pulled away from her when he felt her damp panties rubbed against his dick and he smirked, "Excited already Luan?" Luan smiled and Lincoln leaned up and started to suck on the side of Luan's neck and Luan lightly moaned.

Luan scooted away from Lincoln, stood up and pulled him up, confusing him, "C'mon Linc, it's getting late and it's a lot more private back in your room."

Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go." The two of them walked away from the bench and out of the park.

The two quietly walked up the stairs and Luan swiftly kissed Lincoln on his cheek, "I'll see you in your room in a minute, Linc," Lincoln half smiled and nodded before walking to his room and Luan walked to hers and Luna's room.

Luan walked down the hall to Lincoln's room with her robe wrapped around her. She walked through the door and saw Lincoln getting his pajamas on, "You're not going to wear those, are you?" he looked back in confusion and Luan smiled as she undid her robe. Dropping the robe to the floor, Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw his older sister wearing lacy, yellow lingerie, "Why the surprised face Lincoln? Don't you like what I asked Luna to get for me?"

"Luan I…I uh…I actually thought that…"

"That what," Luan closed the door and gently pushed Lincoln onto the bed and climbed on top of him, "That Luna was going to be the first one of us to wear lingerie? That your comedy loving sister wouldn't be wearing lingerie?" she leaned closer to him and lightly laughed as she rubbed against his groin, "Well it feels like little Lincoln is ready to play." Before Lincoln could respond, he felt Luan's lips crushing against his.

Luan sat on the headboard and moaned as Lincoln knelt in front of her and licked her pussy. She bit her lip and looked down with a smile crossing her lips, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked up in confusion, "I'm ready," Lincoln got ready to say something when Luan pushed him down and lined herself up with his dick and pushed down and moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick penetrate her pussy.

Lincoln put his hands on Luan's and moved her at a steady pace. Luan rolled her eyes and moved Lincoln's hands away and put her hands on his chest, "Lincoln, I _incest_ we play rough," she chuckled and Lincoln smirked before wrapping his arms around Luan's waist, stood up and walked over to the door.

Lincoln had Luan's back against the door and Luan had her legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist. The two siblings kissed and their tongues began to battle with one another as Lincoln roughly moved in and out of Luan's dripping pussy. Lincoln's hand reached up and began caressing Luan's breasts. Luan backed away with saliva between them, "Lincoln, I want your baby. Fill me with your seed!"

"Luan…I love you…and Lynn…and Luna…and Ronnie Anne," Lincoln panted as he picked up speed and kissed his sister again.

Luan and Lincoln were on the bed with Luan pressed against the wall. She panted as sweat ran down hers and Lincoln's bodies and Lincoln roughly moved in and out of her pussy. She looked back and lightly smiled, "Keep fucking me, Lincoln. I love the feel of your dick in my pussy."

"As you wish, Luan," Lincoln smirk and picked up speed and Luan began panting.

Lincoln grunted as he felt his sister's walls tighten around his dick. The two climaxed and Luan screamed into the pillow as she felt Lincoln's seed overflow her womb. Lincoln moved out of his sister's pussy and say semen leaking out of her pussy and laid down next to her. Luan turned around and laid on her brother's chest and Lincoln pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Luan. Luan yawned and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "Goodnight Linc, I love you."

Lincoln half smiled and kissed the top of her, "Goodnight Luan, I love you too," he soon heard Luan's breathing even out and smiled and he rubbed her back. He looked at the night sky and chuckled and shook his head, "You guys…you shouldn't have tried to hurt Ronnie Anne like that. I told you before I would've been fine if you just shot me and left it at that, but I'll be damned if you tried to hurt Ronnie Anne, Lynn, Luan and Luna." He yawned, kissed the top of Luan's head again and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **I was going to have this chapter out sooner, but something came up. There's like one or two more chapters for this and then I'm going to be working on a sequel. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dread: I'm going to be making more.**

 **He23t: She will, don't worry. I didn't forget about her.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, and yes, Luna is next.**

 **Guest #2: I'm sorry, are you asking for that to happen?**

 **Anyway, here's what could possibly be the final chapter. Enjoy.**

Luna sat on Lincoln's bed, restringing her guitar and Lincoln laid on the bed with his head resting on Luna's lap, "Damn it!"

Luna looked down at her brother and playfully smiled, "Lost again, bro?" Lincoln groaned and Luna lightly chuckled as she rubbed the top of his head, "Don't sweat it, dude, you'll do better next round." Luna smiled and kissed his forehead, "But for now let's go enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, okay," Lincoln sat up and the two siblings stood up and walked out of the room.

The two siblings walked down the street as cars drove past them and people walked past them. Luna looked at her younger brother and saw a puzzling look on his face, "Are you okay dude?" he looked at her in confusion and Luna arched a brow, "Are you okay, bro?" Lincoln nodded slightly, "Are you sure dude? You look lost,"

"Well my best friend and the girl I used to have a crush on are dead, I'm dating four girls, three of them being my older sisters and I've had sex with Ronnie Anne, Lynn and Luan and…"

"And you've got the best for last," Luna smirked and wrapped an arm around her younger brother and then sighed, "But you need to be careful when you say stuff like that, especially when we're out in public. We warned Luan during you stay in the hospital about this and if people find out that you're dating three of your sisters then all hell's going to break loose dude." Lincoln sighed and Luna frowned, "I'm not yelling at you, bro. I'm just trying to keep our relationship a secret until you and Ronnie Anne turn eighteen and we can move." She kissed the side of his head and smiled, "I just don't want anyone separating me from you, Luan, Lynn or Ronnie Anne."

"Yeah, I don't want to get separated from you guys either and I'm sure the others don't want that," Luna hummed and nodded, "Anyway, let's go enjoy ourselves. Mom and dad are out for the day and Luan and Lynn are trying to keep the others busy." Luna nodded and they continued to walk down the street.

The two siblings walked into a club where music was causing the windows and floor to vibrate and a crowd of people stood in the middle of the room as strobe lights flashed. Lincoln smirked and looked back at his older sister, "C'mon Luna! We're here to have some fun!"

"Yeah, let's rock bro!" the walked up to the crowd and danced as the strobe lights flashed and the music continued to vibrate the windows and floor.

The two siblings sat down at a table and panted as sweat ran down their faces. Lincoln chuckled and looked over to his sister, "So…are you okay?"

"I'm fine dude,"

"Good," Lincoln stood up and smirked, "I'm going to get us some water. Be right back," Luna smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked away.

Luna sighed and sat back, "Hey babe!" she looked up and saw a brown haired teenage boy around her age walking up to her. He sat down next to her and Luna's face twisted with disgust as the scent of alcohol assaulted her nostrils, "What say we go somewhere more private?"

"Uh…no thanks, dude," Luna scooted away from him, "I'm kind of here with someone."

"Yeah, me," he scooted closer to Luna and wrapped his arm around her, "C'mon baby, just a little…" he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he groaned as he turned around, "Look buddy, I'm trying to…"

Before he could finish, the taste of copper entered his mouth as he felt a fist punch him across the jaw and he fell back with a force. Lincoln glared at the guy and shook his head, "Get out of here!" he looked over to his sister and handed her a bottle of water, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dude, but I think we better leave! This place is starting to smell like a brewery!" Lincoln nodded and Luna stood up and the two siblings walked towards the exit.

Luna and Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around the darkened living room. They looked at each other and signified each other to be quiet as they quietly tiptoed towards the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Luna hugged Lincoln and smiled, "I'll be in your room in a minute, dude," Lincoln smiled and hugged his musical talent sister back, "And thanks for taking care of that drunk, bro,"

"No problem Luna, see you in a few minutes," Luna nodded and broke from the hug and went to hers and Luan's room and Lincoln went to his room.

Lincoln sighed and slumped on his bed with his head down. He sighed again and shook his head, "This nightmare is finally over. Clyde and Christina are going to be forgotten soon enough and once me and Ronnie Anne turn eighteen, the five of us are going to move and hopefully live our lives without any fear or people judging us." His door creaked open and he looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Luna walking in with an opened robe and a purple lacy bra and matching panties, "Uh…what?"

"Well it's no lingerie, but do you like it?" Lincoln slowly nodded his head and Luna smirked and closed the door behind her, "Good," she forced him to lay back and got on top of him, "Let's rock this place, dude." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his and Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Luna leaned back on Lincoln's dresser with her left leg raised and her foot resting on top of the dresser and Lincoln knelt in front of her and licked her pussy. Luna moaned and bit her lip as she pushed Lincoln closer to her pussy and looked down with a faint smirk crossing her lips, "That's right bro, get it nice and wet," Lincoln looked up and smirked as he continued to lick his old sister's pussy.

Lincoln soon stopped and stood up and kissed Luna. Luna moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned again as she felt his dick enter her pussy. She backed away from her younger brother and smiled, "We might want to be careful because you know I'm a scre…" Lincoln crushed his lips against her to keep her from screaming as he pumped his dick in and out of her pussy.

Luna pushed off the dresser and she and Lincoln landed on the bed with a soft thud. Luna smiled down at her brother and leaned closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and she kissed him, "You better find a better way to keep me from screaming, bro," Lincoln smirked and put his hands on Luna's hips and in one swift move, flipped her on her back with her legs on his shoulders.

Luna moaned with pleasure as she felt Lincoln's dick pumping in and out of her pussy and Lincoln caressing her breasts, "If this is your idea of keeping me quiet then you're out of…" Lincoln kissed her again and slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did battle with one another.

Luna knelt on the bed with her back against the wall and Lincoln in front of her, his hands roaming all over her body and his dick moving in and out of her pussy and their tongues did battle with one another. Lincoln felt Luna's walls tighten around his dick and the two climaxed. Luna quickly bit into Lincoln's shoulder to keep from screaming as she felt Lincoln's seed flood her womb.

The separated and the two panted, "Sorry," Luna smirked and Lincoln looked down at his shoulder to see a blood spot, "Let me clean that up for you dude," she started lapping the blood off his shoulder before she pulled him down onto the bed. She yawned and wrapped her arm around Lincoln's torso, "Goodnight bro,"

Lincoln smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Luna," Luna nuzzled closer to him and the two fell asleep.

 **Epilogue**

22-year-old Luna, 21-year-old Luan, 20-year-old Lynn and 18-year-olds Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked through the door of their new house and looked around, "Well dudes, we finally got our own place and no one can judge us and our relationship,"

"Yeah, I still can't believe you guys managed to keep your relationship a secret from the rest of your family."

"It wasn't easy," Luan sighed, "I don't even have a good joke right now."

"Well we got out of there and I got to keep my sparring partner, right Lincoln?"

"Uh…supposed to take it easy?" he nervously chuckled, "Uh…so no sparring," Lynn rolled her eyes and Lincoln sighed, "Well let's go get settled in," the four nodded and they walked up the stairs and began picking their rooms.

 **Okay, this story is over, but like I said, I am going to be making a sequel soon. So as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
